Bound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete.  They escaped.  But did they all escape from Yerba?  Robbie and Tori are going to have to deal with some issues.  RORI.  Epilogue uploaded.  Enjoy. R/R.  Mature Rating Upgrade.
1. Prolouge

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: Prologue<br>Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"In you go."<p>

The door flew open and Robbie Shapiro was thrown across the room. He landed in heap. "Hope you liked your weekend, Shapiro." Then the door shut. He let out a much needed breath.

A few seconds past, and then he was engulfed into two arms. He felt the sudden touch of his friend; his only connection to the life he left behind. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

Robbie looked up and saw the two chocolate eyes that he has become so accustomed too. He looked at them, and saw the emotion filled in the orbs. "I…I…"

"Shhh." She said. Her hand went from his back and started to run through his short brown hair. "You're out. You're finally out." Her voice was rich with relief, and her eyes glazed over with tears.

He didn't say anything. Robbie looked up from her the floor. He was welcomed to see her warm face; covered in pain and sorrow, but with relief. Her small smile gave him the newfound hope. "It…it…it…was…."

She nodded, knowing that he just went through a tremendous amount of pain. She pulled him to her, and held him tightly, showing the concern that she had for him. She lowered her head down and kissed his head, enjoying the fact that she had him back. That after two days without him, she had him back. And she never wanted to be alone again without him. She couldn't deal if he wasn't there. And ever since they were bought back into custody, he was her only refuge; her only constant, her only friend. He was her Robbie Shapiro. That would never change.

Robbie looked at his friend. "I…I…I…never felt so…so…alone." The young man looked above her shoulder where he saw Rex Powers sitting on the bed. "I blame him."

She took him out of her hug. Her arms still wrapped around his shoulders. She made sure he was looking into her eyes. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have each other."

He let out a breath that he was holding in. Robbie looked at the floor, and then back at her. "I know…"

She gave him a smile. "I know we're here because of him. But he did get us together."

He looked at his friend. "Just promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me."

She took her hand and caressed his cheek. She then followed through with her other hand. "I'm not leaving you. You're mine Robbie Shapiro. You're never leaving my side."

He grinned for the first time since he was thrown into the room. "Good. That's good."

She got to her feet slowly and offered her hand. He took it with ease and they made their way to a bed. The springs creaked as they sat on the mattress. Looking around their wide room, they could only see the moon shine through the holes from the wood.

His friend rested her head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arm around her. Both to serve comfort for both of them. With his other hand, he grabbed Rex. He held him in front of him and his friend. His smug grin haunted Robbie. His dulling dead eyes staring back at him.

"I spent so much time….so much time….wanting his approval, wanting him to be real, wanting him to be alive."

His friend nodded, "He was important to you."

"He was my only friend." He glanced at his friend. Her caring eyes holding Robbie's gaze. "He's the only one who didn't leave me."

She smiled, and kissed his temple. "He was your constant." She felt him nod. "You two went through a lot together."

He brought Rex closer to him. "He also caused me allot of pain." Robbie looked at his friend. "He kept us apart for so long."

She kissed his cheek. "He wasn't ready to let you go."

She took Rex from Robbie's hand. She always knew there was a deep connection between the two of them. Ever since she first met him, it was rare for them to be apart.

Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers had a long twisted relationship. She always felt that him walking around with a puppet was weird. Not because he was a ventriloquist—a very talented one, but because Robbie viewed Rex as a real person.

What she felt first was an act; she later found out that he believed Rex was a person who wouldn't leave him. No matter how real life would treat him, he knew Rex Powers would never leave him. He would even make Rex to be rude, crude, and obnoxious. Give him a different personality. And yet he would never leave him.

Robbie and her have been living here now for a week. And at first, she blamed him for their predicament. It was because of him that she and him were back here. Back in this hellhole. But when you're trapped with a person for a week, in a jailcell for a week, you get to learn a great deal about the other person. And you get to learn why he does things the way it happens. By the third day of their stay here, she got to learn about his homelife and learned about his past. Even before her time at Hollywood Arts.

Each day that they were together, her heart began to ache for him. When she began to talk to him about it, he thought that it was pity. That she felt sorry for him, and that was the only way two of them would be able to stay alive. And hurt her. It hurt her because he had no reason to believe it not to be true.

It took another two days for him to finally understand that it wasn't pity. That it was general concern for him. That she cared about how he was doing. That she began to see the man he was; and not the man that hid behind a puppet. That she was one of the few who saw him as a loving person, person who would help his friends, even if meant he would get hurt in the process.

But as she looked at the puppet, she could see that it was a part of him that was finally dissolving. A part of him that he didn't need. And she was grateful for that. Grateful that Robbie Shapiro was growing past the need for him. And who could blame him with what happened between them the last seven days?

Robbie's time with her grew into comfort, stability, and necessity. They needed each other and with what's been going on between them, it was only a matter of time before they would grow to depend on the other for their life. That the other one would be their refuge, their constant, their one thing that they could depend on.

If you were to take one away from the other, pain would surface. Robbie and her were drawn to be together. They needed each other. And the two of them didn't realize that until two days ago.

It happened that night. The two of them were in the bed together for the first time. Yeah, he did sneak into the girls' hotel room last time because he didn't want to be alone. But this time, it was because they wanted to be together. They wanted to be close to one another. Be in a place of familiarity where familiarity was a rare commodity.

That night, they rested on the cot together. They looked up at the ceiling of their room. She turned to him and saw the smile that she had been so accustomed to. That one smile that reminded her of home, and the eye that showed desire. Desire to be held, and desire that wanted to be cared for.

Her heart broke at his dismay. And she could tell that he felt the same way for her. That he felt that she needed him. That she needed to be comforted.

That they needed each other.

So she leaned forward and kissed him. Just briefly, but just enough to let him know that she was there for him, that she wasn't going anywhere. She looked at him, not wanting to tear her eyes from him. He smiled at her too. He got up from the cot for a second and straddled over her. His body over her. Robbie leaned down and kissed her back. Just as brief as the one they had moments ago.

He rolled back onto the cot. He turned around to look at her face. "I…I…"

She smiled at him. "It's alright, Robbie." She took her hand and caressed his cheek. "I wanted to kiss you." He smiled at her. "I don't regret it."

He opened his arms, and she knew what he was proposing. She scooted over to him and his arms wrapped around her chest, giving the comfort that the two of them could only share. He kissed her head, smelling he shampoo that was provided for her. "I don't regret it either."

She smiled. "Besides, it's their own fault for sticking you again on the girl side."

He grinned back at her. "Just promise me we'll get through this."

"We will somehow." She answered back.

And that was how they spent their first night together; they just held one another throughout the night. Never letting the other go. And they made a silent promise to never be apart from the other.

They had been like that for the following two days. They were always beside one another, and grew closer as the days went on.

But it was two days ago when they took Robbie from her. They took Robbie and threw him into a room. Because he fought in her defense when a guard tried to make a move on her. He fought the guard and yelled to never touch her. But the guard didn't hear it. They took him and threw him into a shed for two days.

Temporal isolation.

She wanted to fight back, but Robbie made her promise not to get involved. He didn't want her to suffer. So, he accepted his fate. It was only two days. But he did kiss her one last time. Just enough to hopefully hold him over until the two days were up.

However those two days were the longest of her life. And when that door opened tonight, and he was thrown back at her, she just scooped him and held him as close to her as she could.

"Just promise me that you won't do that again."

He looked at her and took Rex from her hands. Robbie tossed him aside. "As long as we're here, I'm always looking out for you."

She turned around so she could look at him. She nodded, "I…I….I just can't….do this."

He grinned. "I can't either." Robbie came closer to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled back. "We'll get out of this, Tori. We'll get out this."

"Good. Because I definitely want to get out of Yerba."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I hope you liked this. This is going to be an emotional story, and it might get darker. As the story goes on, you'll learn how did Tori and Robbie get back in jail after "Locked Up." And we'll find out how they get back home, and maybe, how their new relationship will translate back at home and Hollywood Arts.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: Chapter 1<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori Vega was the first to wake up that morning. Her eyes opened slowly, welcoming the new day. She could see the small amounts of light that ran through the jail corridors. She let out a breath. Then breathed in the fresh Yerbanian air. Her eyes looked out the jail cell that she currently lived in.<p>

From her spot on the bed, she could make out many of the other women were still asleep, trying to get the last few remaining moments of peaceful slumber. Tori still had a hard time sleeping in a jail cell. The closest thing she could relate to her sleeping arrangement was hanging out inside a jungle gym. Except there wasn't an open field, and instead there was a small toilet, sink, and a bed that was above her; forming the bunk bed she currently occupied.

Even though she hated her current way of life, she had to get up. Taking in a breath, she tried to sit up. But she soon found herself restrained. Looking down at her chest, she found two arms wrapped around her torso. It was then she remembered Robbie was finally back from his temporal isolation

Tori hated those two days by herself. Sure, she did have some time alone in jail. That was of course when she was the first of her friends to get sent here. All because she accidentally tossed a shoe and hit the chancellor's eye, permanently blinding him. And being sent here was the scariest thing she ever had to go through. Tori never thought she would ever go to jail. The whole idea was just so against her character.

Tori was a nice girl. She was a good girl and never caused any problems. She did her homework, was well behaved, and lived a good life. Of course she had a lot of luxuries. But that was because she was lucky she was born to loving parents. Tori had a good homelife. And nobody would ever think that she would be in jail.

It still pained her that she had she was in jail. She had no idea how long she would be here. Tori would go nuts if she was alone, in a strange country no less. Tori wouldn't doubt that. There was one saving grace. One thing that made her time in jail bearable. And his arms were wrapped around her.

Remembering that, Tori decided to try and cherish what she had. Because at any moment, she knew real life would hit, and she would have to go through another day behind bars.

Tori lifted her head and went from what was becoming her favorite spot, Robbie's chest; where the sound of his pumping heart was a soothing rhythm. She breathed again, and this time, she took in his scent. A nice replacement from the foul smelling Yerbanian air.

Tori once again closed her eyes trying to get all the pleasure she could enjoy. Knowing that at any moment, breakfast would be called, and then they would have to go through yet another day here. The only solace being that it would eventually lead back here where she could cherish more time with Robbie.

She then heard a slight snore. The sound causing a smile to her face. She soon felt a small kiss on the side of her neck.

"Morning."

And then came the only good thing about her time here. Waking up in Robbie Shapiro's arms. Her eyes once again fluttered open. "Morning." Tori said in a slight whisper.

Tori lifted her head and was rewarded to see Robbie gazing back at her. "Hi you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Hi you." Robbie said back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better." Tori replied. "Much better now that you're back."

"Those two days were scary." He told her. "I never felt so alone."

"Being in a room for 48 hours would do that." Tori told him back.

He nodded. "And now begins day 8?"

Tori gave it some thought. Then she nodded her, "Yeah, day 8."

He sighed. Robbie took his glasses off his face for a moment and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then placed them back on. "Have you heard anything?" Robbie then placed his arm back around Tori.

She shook her head, "No."

Robbie sighed. "Great." He took a second. "I wonder when we'll hear something."

"I dunno." Tori said solemnly. She let out a sigh. "Part of me is wondering if they're not telling us anything on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it past them." He looked at her, "You were the one who blinded him."

"You were the one who killed his octopus." She reminded him.

"Accidentally." He declared, defending himself.

"Mine was accidental too, Robbie."

He nodded. "I know." He leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. Robbie pulled back, enjoying the moment where Tori smiled back at him. "We better get going."

Tori looked around the room and noticed other women were getting up as well. "It's almost shower time."

He smirked, "And we'll get a new set of orange jumpsuits."

"I can't wait." Tori said in a sad tone.

That said, the two of them headed for the door. They both grabbed two pairs of bars. They looked through them, and waited for the guard to come and let them out for their shower.

* * *

><p>Tori stepped into her stall and took off her jumpsuit. She placed them in a small cubical that kept them dry and placed her hand and the knob. Giving the knob a quick twist, she was soon rewarded with water flowing out of the shower head.<p>

Cold water started to cascade down her body. Any remnants of sleep were soon gone. Her body became fully suddenly alert. Cold water would do that. Her hand went for the shampoo bottle and she started to poor a small amount out of it. After she put the bottle back, she took her hands and started to scrub her hair, trying to clean it.

Unfortunately she knew she would never fully get herself clean from her time here in Yerba. Her plan at this point was to get by with as little stress as she could withstand. Once she got home, she would spend a day at the salon and clean herself professionally. Get any smell of Yerma out of her body to be only be replaced by Los Angeles weather.

Tori couldn't wait for that to happen.

And with that thought, she felt a little better about her time here. She had to keep telling herself that this was only temporary. That any day now, she and Robbie would get out of here and back home.

Home.

Tori didn't like thinking about home. Yeah, she missed it, and she would do almost anything to get home. Outside of leaving Robbie here, she would do anything.

Her heart ached more and more every day. She missed home. She missed sleeping in her bed, wrapped in her covers. She missed having a closet that had a ton of clothes. Each one always brightening her day. She missed the colors, and she missed her shoes and hats. She missed all her clothes.

But her clothes were a minor thing to miss when it came to everything else. She was so used to having everything being available to her. She missed hanging with her friends, she missed her parents, and she even missed Trina.

Tori couldn't help but smile when she thought of the people she left behind. And because of something of Robbie did over a week ago, she never saw home. Everyone else got out of the Yerba. But not her and Robbie.

No.

They left without them. And she was mad at them. How could any of them leave her and Robbie. You would think that her friends and teacher would tell the plane to wait for them. You would think that they would wait two minutes.

Two lousy minutes.

But no.

The plane took off. Without them.

Tears started to well up in her eyes remembering how it happened.

It happened 8 days ago. Everyone was at the airport. The plane to the United States was about to land and then they would be able to climb aboard. That didn't happen.

Instead, someone stole Rex.

Robbie never realized that when it came to American products, other people outside the United States would steal anything and trade it in for money, drugs, or simply for their own enjoyment.

When Robbie, Cat, and her went to McDonald's to get some food for the plane ride home, a kid stole Rex out of Robbie's bag and darted down the airport corridor. When Robbie found out, he was pissed. Without thinking of anything, he looked at Cat and Tori. He told them that he had to get Rex back, and then he ran after the kid. Hoping he could get his puppet back.

But as he ran away, Tori turned back to Cat. Tori told her that she was going after Robbie and that Cat should take the food back to the others and wait for them. Cat gave a nod and said. "Kay. Kay. Hurry back."

Tori nodded and ran after Robbie. She didn't know how long they were running. It did seem like a long time. Tori knew their plane was on the verge of takeoff. She texted Andre that they should be back soon. When she finished her text, she looked up and finally found Robbie grabbing Rex from a trashcan. Only because the kids' parents threw it away in the garbage.

"Robbie, C'mon!"

Robbie turned around and spotted Tori. He nodded, and shoved Rex into his bag again. This time, zipping it up. The two of them started to head toward the gate. But when they got to the gate, they noticed the cops standing outside the terminal.

Robbie and Tori stopped as soon as they reached the gate. They didn't know when the cops got there, but they knew they couldn't get caught.

"How do we get passed them?"

Tori looked around them. She needed an answer. But nothing was happening. She then remembered how Sikowitz got in touch with them the last time. Seeing a gift shop, they bolted inside. Sure enough, there was one left. Tori grabbed it. "Put this on." She handed him a Yerbanian guard outfit.

"But it's too big."

Tori looked at him, "We don't have time." He nodded. Robbie quickly paid the cashier. He went to a bathroom and put the outfit on. Coming out, Tori smiled. "Good."

"Now what?"

"You're my date. C'mon." Tori grabbed Robbie by the arm and went for the gate. She looked at her friend. "Follow my lead." He nodded. Together they walked slowly to the gate. "Hold me." Robbie nodded slowly and used his body as a cover. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and then pulled her into a hug…getting the idea of what Tori was suggesting.

"Good." She whispered to him. "Now wait for a moment, and then we bolt." He nodded.

All was good for a few moments until Robbie felt something fall from his bag. He looked down and spotted his puppet on the ground. "Rex!"

And Rex Powers fell on the groumd.

The cops turned around at the sounding of his voice.

"Crap." Robbie said as the cops came over to them.

Tori looked at Robbie. "I thought you took care of him!"

"You didn't have to change your clothes!"

Tori shook her head, "Forget it, we got to go." They headed for the doors. Robbie bent down to pick up Rex. But as they went for the gate, Robbie felt himself being yanked back. He looked back and found a cop wrapping his arms around his back, handcuffing his hands together. "Crap."

Tori started to go through the terminal when she heard sudden cries of pain. Tori turned around and saw Robbie being carried away. "Robbie!"

He looked at his friend. "Just go!"

Tori looked at her friend one more time, and knew what she couldn't leave him-even if Robbie told her to do so in the first place. Tori glanced at the doorway to the plane and hoped that it would open any moment. She hoped Sykowitz would come out and help her. Tori tried to go for her phone to text him, but was stopped when she felt her arms being wrapped together. Soon, her hands were handuffed.

Tori looked back one more time at the plane, silently pleading that the door would open and she and Robbie would be rescued, but no one came. Tori tried to break free of the cop grabbing her, but he was too strong. He forced her to turn around. When she did, she saw Robbie being led away. Glancing one more time at the plane's door, she realized that the plane was leaving.

Then the plane left.

"They left us?" Tori whispered.

She shook her head.

"They left us!"

But all she got as a reply was the cops taking her away. She shortly joined Robbie who was forced to sit down in some chair.

"What happened?"

She said in a sad tone. "They left us."

Tori looked at him. A feeling of anger washed over her face. Tori glared at Robbie, "You had to get Rex back!"

"Tori…"

She shook her head, "We missed our flight!"

"Tori…I…"

A moment passed.

"Be glad I'm handcuffed, Robbie Shapiro!"

And as that memory ended, Tori Vega couldn't help but cry. She collapsed in the shower. She shook her head, she couldn't deal with this. She couldn't deal with being in a foreign country; she couldn't deal with being in jail.

She hated this.

She hated being captured again.

She hated by sheer moments, she missed the plane.

She hated that this was really happening.

She hated that she was in jail.

She hated this!

Tears poured down her cheeks. She sat on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her chest. She was glad she was in a shower, because then no one would know what was going on.

Tori Vega was in pain.

But then she head someone call her name. Then she felt the water turning itself off. Two arms wrapped around her suddenly..

Tori knew that touch. She knew that smell. She lifted her face and saw Robbie sitting beside her. Tori took her arms and wrapped them around her friend, clinging to him. Her tears burning into his shoulder.

He took his hand and started to let his fingers run through her wet hair. "Shhh…" He whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright."

She raised her head and saw Robbie's concerned face staring back at her. "How'd you know I was crying?"

He gave her a smile. "I can always hear you when you cry."

He placed a spare towel and draped it over her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed and get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 2<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori stared at the disgusting colored oatmeal in front of her. She let out a sigh. "This stuff never gets any better." Tori took her spoon and started to play lightly with it. She took the utensil and started to mix the oatmeal around.<p>

She took the spoon and lifted it in the air. Taking a breath, she ate her spoonful and went for another scoop. Glancing up, she saw Robbie sitting across from her. "This never gets any easier."

"Depends on how you look at it." Robbie said stuffing a serving in his mouth. "To you, it's crappy oatmeal. To me, it's disgusting chiz."

Tori recalled, "Andre thinks chiz is german sausage."

He smirked, "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Tori sighed and looked at the tabletop. "Yeah…" She then played with her oatmeal again. "I miss them."

Robbie nodded, "So do I…" He let out a breath. "Spring Break is over now."

"Yeah…" Tori said with sorrow. "Right now, we'd be having Sykowitz. Probably some form of improv." She smirked, "Either that, or some random drive by acting challenge."

When Tori brought that up, he was suddenly reminded of a past acting challenge. He smirked, "Y'know, that's when we…."

She grinned, "Our first kiss."

He nodded, "Well, minus the groin kicking."

Tori winced at that part of the memory. "That was before Yerba though."

Robbie smiled, "Yeah, it was….wasn't it."

She grinned, "If we did it here…I wouldn't end up kicking you."

"Good to know." Robbie remarked. "And I wouldn't have to specialize in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Tori grinned at the memory.

Within the next few minutes, Robbie and Tori continued to eat their breakfast and idly chat about random interests. It wasn't until Tori held one spoonful of oatmeal. She looked at it, observing the color; yet she still didn't like eating it. It reminded her of just how much she hated her current living situation.

She took a breath, and thought back on what happened so far that day. Outside of a somewhat pleasant morning, she started to remember her shower. Tori took that bite of her oatmeal. She let out a breath, and looked up at her friend, "Thanks by the way." He showed a confused look, "Y'know, with what happened in the shower."

He placed his spoon down. Robbie took his hand and placed it over Tori's free one. "It's alright. I get it." He waited for Tori to look at him. When she did look at him, he told her, "I cried a lot during my weekend away."

"We never talked about that, did we?"

Robbie shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about. I was in that damn shed. No lights, no nothing. Just me in compete darkness." Tori looked at him, concerned. "The only light was from the window. And even that was barred." He leaned forward, "You kept me going, Tori. When I was going crazy or when I was crying, the thought of seeing you again was what kept me sane."

Tori's heart ached at his admission. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she couldn't. "I want to kiss you so much right now."

He smirked, "I'd like to kiss you too." Robbie looked around the cafeteria seeing if the coast was clear. But it wasn't. Guards were everywhere. "But we can't."

"I know." Tori said, sadly.

The fact of the matter was being sent to be on the girl side of the prison made him feel that he was the butt of a cruel joke. However, with the way it turned, he lucked out. Being able to live with Tori was something he would never take as a cruel joke; he would take it as pure luck. But he couldn't get the feel that at any moment, the chancellor would decide to correct his mistake and send Robbie to the guy side.

That would ruin everything.

Part of the reason why Tori and him were so close was because they ended up in the same jail cell. Sadly, it didn't go over so well at first.

On that first day of their going back into custody, they were both led into the chancellor's office. They both looked on as the blind man trying to grab a chicken finger. But he kept missing the plate. Many guards stood behind him, helping him guide the proper way to eat his dinner.

"They're here, Chancellor."

He nodded. After he stopped attempting to grab a chicken finger, he looked forward. "Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. You thought you could escape."

"We're sorry." Tori said simply, trying to remain innocent.

Robbie nodded, "We did the performance."

"Yes, you did. The Jackson 5 would be proud." He reasoned. "However, you and your friends still escaped. We may of missed you're friends, but we will not allow your attempt to go unpunished." Robbie squeaked in response. "You two will go back to your cell."

Tori looked at Robbie. She was still upset with him. If she was going to have to stay here, she didn't want to be near him. Robbie really ruined everything. "Chancellor, we're sorry for what we did."

"It was an accident." Robbie reminded him, cutting Tori's attempt to ask for separate jail cells.

"Tori Vega, you admitted that you blinded me on purpose." Tori nodded slowly, remembering that accident. "Robbie Shapiro, you killed my octopus. It was a gift." Robbie nodded as well. "You admitted it was no accident as well."

Tori looked at the chancellor. Then got an idea. Her idea of wanting to get away from Robbie was soon replaced with hope that they could get out of Yerba now. "We can do another performance. If you let us go, we can even do seven performances. That was the deal originally."

He gave it some thought, "Yes, we do enjoy American singing and dancing, but you had your chance. You blew it. You two will go to your cell, and plan on staying there for some time."

It was then Robbie realized something. "But we're minors! You can't send us to jail like this. At least give us a proper trial."

The chancellor drummed his fingers on his desk. "Yes, you are minors. But this isn't America. This is Yerba. We run things differently here." He took a second. "Now leave. I want to enjoy my chicken."

Tori tried to say something, but the guards took them out of the chancellor's office. They led them down to an empty jail cell and placed them inside. One of the guards undid their handcuffs and locked the door behind them. Just before another guard threw the puppet on the floor.

"Wait!" Robbie yelled. He grabbed the bars. "We're sorry! Please!"

Tori sighed. She made her way to the bottom bed of the bunk bed. "It's not going to work Robbie."

Robbie let out a breath, "I know." He turned around and looked at his friend, "Tori…I…"

"I'm still mad at you, Robbie." Tori said calmly.

He approached her, "I'm not the one who left us behind."

She got to her feet. "But you are the one that made us late!" Tori looked at him, "Because of you, we never made it to the plane like the others, and because of you, we're stuck in Yerba! We're in jail! And we don't know when we're getting out!"

He growled back, "It's not my fault Rex fell out of my bag like that! Or that he was stolen!"

"But you had to go after him!" Tori argued back.

"Of course I did! He's Rex! He's my best friend!" Robbie yelled.

"But he's a puppet!" Tori reminded him.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie argued. He gave her a look, and then sighed. He went to the bed, and took a seat. "Look." He announced. "We're going to be here for a while." Robbie then lowered his voice. "Can we at least be civil?"

Tori took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I know." She moved back to the bed and sat down beside him. "I know it's not going to be well for us if we argue all the time."

Robbie nodded. He then found Rex on the floor. He bent down to pick him up. When he came back, he held Rex in his hands. "He doesn't like that term."

Tori sighed. "I know." She then took her hand and placed it on his right knee, squeezing it gently. "But just be glad that we're in the same cell. If you tried to do that Rex stuff, I'm more than sure you won't like how that ends up."

It was that moment when Robbie looked at his friend and smiled. She smiled back. It was the first time they smiled since they were recaptured. This was going to be a long prison sentence.

Robbie sighed at the memory. He dropped his spoon in his oatmeal bowl. "We really had it rough at the beginning, huh?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah." Tori smirked, "I was really upset with you."

Robbie nodded, "I don't blame you." He let out a breath. "If I acted that way now, you'd probably want to kill me."

Tori took her hand and placed it on his, reaching across the table. "I would never want to kill you, Robbie. And truth be told, looking back, I probably used you as a scapegoat. Everyone just bailed and left us. I would've attacked anyone. The fact is, I used your obsession with Rex against you."

He smirked, "I did have to deal with Rex at some point."

"But I should've never attacked you like that." Tori told him. "You didn't deserve it."

"Tori…I…"

She interrupted him. "Robbie, if it we weren't in the same jail cell together, I would've never found out about your parents. I know you don't like talking about it, and who could blame you. Looking back, you did leave some hints behind, letting people know about the truth. But like most people, no one thought about it, and it was left unaddressed."

Robbie looked at her, not knowing how to respond.

"Like before all of this, when we planning this Yerba trip, you admitted something that I don't think you ever meant to." He showed a confused look. "Just after my parents came home from golf and Trina breaking my dad's nose, you said that your mom was giving you another chance."

Robbie nodded, "Tori…you don't have to bring this up."

She gave him a smile. "I've been thinking about this. And this past weekend only made me decide to get behind it."

"Yeah?" He asked, not knowing what she was getting at.

"When we do get home, when we do get back to LA, one of two things are going to happen."

"Tori, you're scaring me." He said slowly.

"Either you move in with us." Robbie smiled at the idea. "Or, we think about emancipating you."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

First of all, I am amazed on how well this story is going, and I am so grateful for all the reviews I've been getting. I am so glad you are enjoying is.

Plus, I hope you liked the idea about including the Slap video with Robbie and Tori during their drive by acting challenge. Yes, I know it went online after "Locked Up" premiered. But there is no indication when that video lined canonically with the Victorious timeline. So, I figured I could reference it here. I hope you liked that idea.

Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

Jonathan

PS: Sorry if this appears short, but I think that line at the end was a good place to end.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 3<br>Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie looked at his friend awestruck. Tori was the only one he ever told about his parents. Namely because he never liked badmouthing anyone. Robbie always was a guy who tried to respect everyone and always offered a hand if someone needed help. Even if it would hurt him in the process.<p>

But…

There was a reason why he tried to maintain that image. Because he needed that image to help blend into his parents' view on life. To help be a son that they would want.

Robbie and his parents had a long troubled relationship. While, to anyone, and even to Robbie himself, it was a loving relationship. He was welcomed into the world as a surprise, but both parents were in love with him as soon as he was born; albeit reluctantly.

Before Robbie was born, both parents were planning on a having a girl. They each wanted one and even had what would become Robbie's room set up for a girl. But when he was born, neither of his parents were happy about it. Sure, they had their hearts set on having a girl, but eventually, they did grow to accept Robbie as their son. Just not from the beginning.

When Robbie was about six years old, the sting of having a boy was beginning to take its tole for the Shapiros. What they wanted was a girl, namely Robbie's mother. His mother wanted a girl because she wanted to give a girl a better life rather than the one she grew up with. She prayed every night before Robbie's birth to have a girl. She wanted to give her 'daughter' the life she never had, and she thought that her husband would be able to provide that for her.

But when Robbie was born, his mother almost rejected him on sight. Sure, she grew to love him, but it never started that way. As Robbie grew up, his mother noticed how clingy he got. He wouldn't leave her alone. That actually was something the mother wanted with a girl, but what she didn't want was a girl who wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted a girl that would be independent.

So in order for Robbie to get over this dependency, she looked to her husband for help. His father bought Robbie a ventriloquist dummy; Rex. At first Robbie didn't take to the puppet. The puppet was no substitute for his mother's attention, guidance, or love. And what was even worse was there were nights Robbie would be in his room (which was reluctantly turned into a boy bedroom) and heard his mom complain about him. It was later viewed by his mother that Robbie was a disappointment and mistake.

After a while of hearing that words, 'disappointment, and 'mistake,'' Robbie didn't know how to take it. He wanted his mom to pay attention to him. But as every day came, his mother paid less and less attention to him. So much so that Robbie looked toward Rex as someone to talk to, as someone to give him attention, as someone to give him acceptance.

And while Robbie grew up, Rex started to take a non-female persona. Even Rex's attitude became more masculine; albeit cruel. Growing up, Rex started to mirror how Robbie's mother viewed him. Even to the point where Rex would start making fun of Robbie.

But what even got more of a shocker was where Rex's voice came from. The way Rex talked was definitely an imitation of his mother's behavior. However, the voice was an imitation of Robbie's dad. Neither of them responded well to the way their son attitude toward them, and they definitely didn't like how their son gave Rex the traits that he did.

Robbie was ashamed that he could never live up to how his parents wanted him to be. And he didn't tell anyone because how could he tell anyone that his parents wanted him to be born a girl. That he was born as a disappointment, and a mistake.

"Robbie?"

It was then he looked up at his friend who noticed the tears glazed over his eyes. She took her hand and grasped his. "You're not a mistake."

He nodded slowly. "I have…have…to keep telling me that."

She grinned, "I'll always be here to remind you you're not."

"Tori…I…"

"We'll get you out of there. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

He groaned, "Being placed on the girls' side doesn't help me, does it?"

"Hey, you're not a girl." She grinned, "I wouldn't want to kiss you right now if I didn't think of you as a guy." He nodded, "Like I said, I don't want you to have to put up with your parents like that anymore. We'll get you out of there."

It was just thirty minutes after breakfast when Tori and Robbie were allowed to take an hour in the yard. While the yard was rather big and generally split into two yards, one half for the men and the other half for the women, Robbie and Tori were able to find a small area where they could be by themselves. Behind a bush by a set of bleachers.

It was somewhere where they could be alone. But they knew that it could be a flimsy place for them together. They still used it to their advantage. They just hat to be careful with how much time they sat here.

So when Robbie leaned against the gate, Tori laid on the ground, her head on Robbie's chest and his arms wrapped around her torso. Tori's head was just under Robbie's chin. "I don't know how long we can keep hiding away like this."

"I don't care Robbie." Tori said to him, her eyes closed, enjoying the comfort her friend was giving her. "I just want us to be together."

"I want it to." Robbie said silently. "But I don't know what it is…I just feel like it could break at any moment."

"Robbie, relax." She told him with a smile. "I just want to be here with you. Can't I have that?"

He sighed, "I wish I could relax." Robbie told her, trying to remain in a quiet tone. "I just can't get this feeling out of my mind that something is going to happen."

Tori opened her eyes and took her head out from under Robbie's chin. She rolled her body around so that she lay on top of him. Robbie's arms still wrapped around her waist. She looked at him, "Robbie, we're in jail. I want to enjoy this as much as I can. And we both know that we deserve all the comfort we can endure." She kissed his lips.  
>"I want you all to myself. I'm not letting you out of my sight."<p>

He grinned under her lips. Feeling the warmth from her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tori had a hard time fighting the moan that was coming from her throat. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. She slid her tongue into his, allowing him to feel what she was feeling.

Her hands started to unbutton his jumpsuit, and as soon as she got through, her hands started to slide underneath his undershirt.

He shook his head and broke the kiss. "We can't."

Tori sighed. She nodded, "I know." She started to button his jump suit back up. "Can you at least hold me for a while?"

He grinned. "I can do that." Robbie kissed her one more time and then she turned back around. His arms wrapped around her torso and her head on his chest. Tori closed her eyes once again, and allowed herself to drift into comfort allowing herself to bring up the memory that finally got things between her and Robbie back on track.

Robbie and Tori sat on opposite sides of the cot. While things between them have calmed down, they were still pretty much quiet. They only talked to each other on rare moments. Either as a simple greeting, or just to ask for salt at a meal. They didn't want to say anything that they knew they were going to regret.

Neither of them didn't want to spend their time in jail hating each other, but they didn't want to say something that would ignite something.

Time for them was bleak. They both agreed to be civil to one another, but they didn't know how to break that civil pattern in order to get back to their Hollywood Arts mindset.

Simply because once they tried to get back to that frame of mind, they would miss their homes even more. And that would only make reality hurt even more.

A day passed before any of them really talked. Robbie either spent the time by himself on the top bunk, play solitaire, or read a book he got from a book cart.

But it was late that second day of recapture since Tori or him said anything substantial between each other. He let out a sigh and closed the book he was reading. Robbie looked from above his bunk. He looked down and saw Tori resting. Her eyes facing the wall.

He took a breath. "Tori?"

Tori turned from the wall and looked above her, Robbie's face staring back at her. "Yeah, Robbie?"

"You mind if we talk?"

She shrugged, "About what?"

He went for the edge of his bed and jumped down to the ground. He looked down at his friend who pulled herself into a sitting position. "I know we decided to be ok with each other." She nodded as he sat down beside her. "But I miss talking with you."

She looked at him, "We talk."

Robbie took a breath. "Yeah…I guess we do. But…"

"But what?"

He let out a breath. "But we don't talk like we used to. Tori, back in LA, we were friends. I thought we were close. But now, now it's like we barely say anything to each other."

Tori nodded understanding where he was coming from. She took both her feet from the ground and sat Indian style on the cot, staring directly at her friend. "Robbie…I…"

"It's almost like you shut me out." Robbie supplied for her. "I know that given the circumstances, you'd probably rather be stuck in a cell with Andre. Or Cat…or Beck…"

She took his right hand and held it in hers, grabbing his attention. "Robbie, I don't mean to shut you out."

"Well, it feels like that." He took a breath. "I mean, I'm sorry that it was me that caused us to be locked up again. I'm sorry that I let Rex have a power over me. I'm sorry that…"

Tori cut him off. "Robbie, I already forgave you for that. I know it wasn't your fault that it happened. It was just bad timing." He nodded, "And don't think for a second that I don't think much of you."

Robbie smirked, "Right…"

She grinned, "Hey, I'm serious. You have my blood running in you. I wouldn't give you blood if I didn't care about you."

"Which I am thankful about." Robbie told her quickly.

She smiled, "I'm glad I could help you." Tori watched as Robbie pulled his feet up and mirrored her sitting position. "You mean a lot to me."

He nodded, "I'm glad."

"And we'll get out of here somehow."

"I hope so." Robbie replied.

Tori then pulled herself to the back of the wall. Her back leaned against the wall, and her legs stretched out on the cot. She took Robbie's hand and pulled him to her. Robbie looked at her strangely, "C'mon." He nodded and joined his friend. He sat in front of her while Tori wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She rested chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little distant, Robbie."

He nodded. "I never meant for things between to get so minimal."

"Tori…"

"No, I want to say this." He nodded. "We're going to be here a long time, and I never want you to feel that we aren't on speaking terms. Ok? You can always come to me. Never doubt that I don't care about you, alright? You're my friend, Robbie Shapiro. Don't ever forget that…."

Tori opened her eyes with a grin on her face. She looked up as Robbie looked down at her. "Thanks, I needed that."

He grinned, "Hey, I'm always there to hold you." He lowered his face down and kissed the top of her head. "You're mine, Tori Vega. I'm always here for you."

She smiled when she heard him say that. "And you're my Robbie." He grinned when he heard his friend tell him that.

"But like you said, we gotta go." Tori said reluctantly getting away from her friend. She got to her feet, carefully not bumping her head on a bleacher that was above them. "We got to get back inside soon."

He nodded as he got up too. "Yepperooni"

Tori smiled at Robbie's old remark. "You haven't said that in a long time."

"I just felt it was like one of those times to say it." He determined.

She walked over to him and kissed him one more time. "Now go out. I'll be right behind you." He nodded and headed for the bush. He walked slowly through the bushes and went to the main part of the yard.

Tori watched as he left her behind.

Robbie Shapiro really was one of those guys that she really lucked out with. And getting sentenced to be in the same jail cell really turned out to be the best thing that happened to her while they had to stay here.

Tori waited for a few more minutes and then headed out of the bushes as well. When she got out, she noticed the coast was clear as she headed for the other inmates unaware that another prisoner was watching from the bleachers above.

She couldn't wait until she got Vega in private.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 4<br>Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

**RAPTORIV: If you don't mind e-mailing me so I can answer your question, please do. my e-mail is whitewerewolf81yahoo(.)com I look forward to hearing from you. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vega."<p>

Tori turned around from the table that she and Robbie were sitting at. "Yeah?"

She approached the two teenagers. "We need to talk."

"About?" Robbie asked, confused.

She shook her head, "Not you." She glanced at Vega. "You."

Tori nodded slowly, but before she tried to get up, Robbie spoke up, "You're not taking her anywhere."

She smiled slightly, "Relax, Shapiro." The prisoner said, calmly. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"If you do…"

Tori turned to her friend, "It's cool." She gave him a smile. Vega turned back to the prisoner. "I'm sure she knows I'm the one who blinded the chancellor."

The prisoner nodded, "Right." She smiled at the young man. "We'll keep it safe."

Tori nodded and got to her feet. "Good." She glanced at her friend. "I'll be back."

That said, Tori and the prisoner walked down a corridor. The prisoner opened a door and shoved Vega inside. She followed shortly after her and locked the door. She turned on the light.

"So, what do you want?" Tori asked, hiding the nervousness actually rather well.

"It must be nice."

Tori looked at her, "What must be nice?"

The prisoner smiled, "Oh, you know what I mean." Her blue eyes glaring at Tori's brown ones.

Tori showed a confused look, and then shrugged. "I don't know what you mean?"

The prisoner smirked, "I think you do know what I mean." She approached Vega with a smirk on her face. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

Her first instinct was to back up, but ever since she first came here, she knew she had to keep a front up. She stepped forward until she was mere inches away from the prisoner. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"I saw you." The prisoner declared.

"You saw me what?"

"I saw you two, you and Shapiro." She repeated. The prisoner crossed her arms. "Not much gets by Big Bertha." She announced, with a snort to follow through with. "I saw you by the bleachers."

Tori's eyes widened. She knew it was best to hide her true feelings; she couldn't stop an involuntary response.

One of her greatest fears was about to become factual. Tori couldn't deal if anyone found out about her relationship with Robbie. Ever since the two became involved, Robbie always had the feeling that at any moment, someone would find out about them, and then something would happen that could very well separate Tori from Robbie.

Neither of them wanted that.

And it looked like Bertha knew the truth. But what Tori didn't know was just how much did she really know. It was possible Bertha knew only a small part of what really happened, she could be playing with Tori's mind in hope of letting something slip.

She couldn't do that.

She had to hide the truth whatever the case.

She knew what she had to do.

She had to be vague.

"Ok, so you saw us." Tori announced trying to hide her fear.

"And I think the chancellor would want to know if something was going on within his walls." Bertha reminded her.

"Well, we haven't done anything." Tori declared. "Sure, we're friends. But that's all."

She nodded slowly, "Uh…huh." Bertha looked down at the young girl. "Then I guess you won't mind an offer."

"An offer?" Tori asked, confused.

Bertha smiled, "Funny thing about this prison. Planned visits sometimes don't work out."

"Ok…" Tori drawled out.

"So, these visits fall through. And some of these women loose an opportunity." She smirked. "Many of these women aren't happy about it either."

Tori nodded, "Ok, unhappy women. I understand that."

"But I know what can make them happy." Bertha said with a smile. "And if they're happy, then whenever they see you, they won't bother you. I can make sure of that. Make your whole time here easier."

"Um…thank you?" Tori asked, not certain where Bertha was going.

She smiled, "Don't thank me yet." Bertha started to walk casually around Vega. "You agree to my terms, nothing will happen to you. If not, I can make things certainly unpleasant for you." The prisoner leaned in, "And unpleasant for Shapiro." She smirked. "But between the two of you, I think Shapiro would like the outcome."

Tori nodded, not liking what she was talking about. She had no idea, but something in her gut was telling her to avoid this situation at all costs.

"Many of the prisoners lose their visitations. And they are miserable if they do. You agree to my terms, and you'll come out ok. If not…"

"If not… what?"

"If not, I'll tell the chancellor what you two are really doing and he'll split you two up. I can personally guarantee Shapiro won't be able to survive the night." She grinned. "You don't know what the man side is really capable of. And I don't mean playing Rocks."

The fear that she was feeling was turning to anger.

No one threatens her and Robbie.

"What are you saying?" Tori demanded.

"Either you allow Shapiro to take part in conjugal visits, or I tell the chancellor that you two are fucking in your cell. I'm more than sure he'll place Shapiro on the man side of the jail after that. Especially to correct a mistake. He doesn't like leaving mistakes."

Tori just stared at her.

Bertha smiled at her. "I'll give you until tonight to decide. Right before lights out, I'll meet up with you and get your decision." Bertha turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

"This can either make your time here completely miserable or make your time here more pleasant." She glanced one more time at Vega. "The choice is yours."

She left a second later, leaving Tori alone in the closet. As soon as Bertha left, Tori slumped on the floor not knowing what to do.

But one thing did remain.

Robbie Shapiro was not going to get fucked over.

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro watched as his friend and Bertha left the social room. He let out a breath and drummed his fingers on the table top.<p>

He didn't like being alone in prison. It was too big and too dangerous. Robbie looked around the room and noticed many of the women either watching the one television set, reading books, or simply talking.

Robbie looked up at the television set and noticed some form of game show. Looking at it, he guessed that it could be Wheel of Fortune. He kept watching the game unfold, hoping that it would kill enough time for Tori to get back.

"This seat taken?"

Robbie turned to his right where he noticed a redhead sitting next to him. "Um…my friend'll be right back."

She looked around the room. "I don't see Vega around, do you?"

He shrugged, "She went with Bertha. She'll be right back."

"Uh huh…" The redhead said response. She took a seat beside Robbie. "Where's your dummy?"

"He's fine." Robbie answered quickly. "He's resting."

"Resting's good." She flashed a smile at the young man. "Look, I was helping you could help me with something."

Helping? Yeah, right. Robbie thought as he looked at the green eyed woman. "What do you need help with?"

She grinned, "I was thinking I might want to take up puppetry. I figured you would be a great teacher."

"Uh huh…" Robbie said slowly.

"Think about it." She replied. "If we're stuck here, I might as well learn a skill."

He gave her a slight smile, "Look, um…"

She grinned, "Dana."

"Right, Dana…" Robbie said slowly. "I'm actually trying to cut down on the puppets."

She gave him a look, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I kinda think I am."

Dana looked at him, "Can I ask why?"

"Because he doesn't want to start up again."

Dana looked up at the new voice. "I think I'll wait for him to say that."

"I think you better leave." Tori announced.

The redhead got to her feet and glanced at Tori. "I just think he might be missing an opportunity." She looked at Robbie, "If you ever think of picking it up again, I'm more than looking forward to learn from you."

"Right." Robbie said under his breath.

Dana and Tori looked at one another for a moment. Then Dana turned around and left. Tori sat down after she left.

"That was interesting." Robbie said to his friend.

"I bet." Tori said simply. She glanced around the room and spotted Bertha by the far corner. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Tori turned to her friend, "I think we better go and talk."

"Everything alright?"

She put her hand on his, "No, everything's not alright. C'mon."

Robbie and Tori got to their feet and headed for a private area. They left leaving Bertha with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Tori closed the door behind her and locked it. She let out a breath, not knowing how to address this. This was something she would never think she would have to discuss.<p>

But Bertha didn't give her much choice.

She turned on the lights again and spun around to find Robbie in the corner.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to say something like this."

Robbie showed a confused look. "Tori…"

She let out a breath. "This is… this is… "

He approached his friend. Robbie looked at her and saw how distraught she looked. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Tori?"

But rather than say anything, she pulled him into a hug, not knowing how he was going to react. She didn't even know how to about this. Either way, someone was going to get hurt.

Screw that.

They were both going to get hurt.

And what's even worse is that they don't have a safety net.

Robbie and Tori were alone. They had no one to turn to.

"Tori?" Robbie asked, concerned.

But she couldn't talk. All she could do was hold onto him, hug him so tight  
>because she knew that this might be the last time he would remain pure.<p>

"Tori?"

Tori didn't answer. All she did was pull herself out of the hug and kissed him. She put so much emotion into it. So much feeling, and so much concern.

She hated that this might be the last time they were together.

Robbie pulled away from her.

"Tori?" His arms were still wrapped around her waist. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "I can't do this!"

Tori looked up at her friend. He had such an innocent face. He was becoming her everything. And now she was going to lose him?

This wasn't fair!

This wasn't right!

This was insane!

"You're scaring me." Robbie said to his friend. He took his hands and caressed her cheeks, making sure that he had her attention. "Tori, what's going on?"

She didn't respond. All she did was push Robbie to the wall and kissed him hard. And he resopricated.

Moments passed for the young couple.

Tori finally broke the kiss. She looked up at her friend.

"Tori?"

Her voice shrank. "This isn't right."

He showed a confused look. "What isn't right?"

Tori took a breath. She looked at her friend one more. Enough time to memorize his innocent features, his true Robbie Shapiro self; sans Rex Powers too.

This was the way Tori Vega wanted to remember Robbie Shapiro. Because when she finally lets him on what's going on, the Robbie Shapiro that she cares for might become a distant memory.

She looked up at him.

Then something hit her.

If Robbie was going to destroyed. She wanted to make sure she knew how truly wonderful Robbie Shapiro could be.

She took a breath.

"Tori?"

"Robbie?"

He nodded.

"Make love to me."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Ok, this is where it's going to start to get dark. We're talking graphic material coming up. As I warned you in the beginning, this fic could become mature.

I can do one of two things. I can either post a NC-17 level part in the next chapter, or I can post a cleaned up version.

Also note, this is based in prison. So, this could very well happen.

I'm warning you now.

Thank you for reading, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this. It's allot of fun to write. Again, thank you for reading.

Jonathan

**RAPTORIV: If you don't mind e-mailing me so I can answer your question, please do. my e-mail is whitewerewolf81yahoo(.)com I look forward to hearing from you. **


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 5<br>Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie just stared at Tori. He took a breath and stood silent. He saw her eyes pleading with him, hoping that he would take her seriously. He opened his mouth, but it went dry. Closing it again, he stared at his friend, still shocked by her request.<p>

Tori waited for her friend to respond. She wanted to think that she was waiting patiently for him to speak, but she knew there were only so many hours until Bertha made her appearance for the night.

She went for him with her right hand, caressing his cheek. Tori looked deep into his eyes, waiting for him to say something…anything. She took another breath and decided to break the silence. In a whisper, she finally asked, "Robbie?"

He nodded, giving her the acknowledgement that he did hear her. At least he thought he did. "Did I just hear what I think I did?"

She gave him a slight smile, finally seeing him make a registered response. Tori took her other hand and caressed his other cheek. She held his face in her hands, and her eyes stared emotionally right into his.

"Yeah, I did say that."

Robbie showed a confused look. "But…but…" He took a much needed breath. "This… this…" He let out a sigh, "Tori…I…"

She leaned in forward and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I meant it, Robbie." He nodded, "Please, let me make love to you."

He just stared at her. Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Tori Vega? The girl he liked since she first started Hollywood Arts. The girl who was just viewed him as a friend for close to two years now. A friend that she cared for, but also a friend who wigged her out.

And now….she didn't want to be anywhere else but with him. This was something he never thought he would ever experience. He never thought it would ever be possible.

He never thought that anyone would want to sleep with him. And now? Here Tori Vega was asking him to actually have sex with him. To actually consummate their new relationship.

Robbie was still trying to enjoy having Tori in his life, to actually enjoy that somebody wanted to be with him romantically. And he even wondered if it wasn't for their current situation, would he and her actually raise their relationship to another level?

If they weren't in jail and if they were back in Hollywood Arts, would it ever be possible for them to become intimate?

Robbie didn't know. Thinking back, Robbie knew he was no Ryder Daniels, no Steven Carson, and no Daniel Angel.

Three guys who Tori liked and they were nowhere near how Robbie viewed himself.

They didn't even have their 100 day kiss yet.

But now she wants to sleep with him?

This was…this was…hell, he didn't know what it was…

"Robbie, Baby?"

Her calling his name brought him out of his inner musings. He took a breath, and licked his lips. Just enough to moisten them. "Tori… I mean…are you serious?" Her eyes welled with tears. "We haven't even…"

She took her hands off his cheeks and then wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him to her. "I know this isn't what we planned or anything."

He nodded, "I mean…Tori, I…I… can't even believe you're ready for this? We just started going out?"

Her head found a resting place on his chest. As her eyes closed, she felt Robbie wrap his arms around her; becoming the cocoon that she loved so much, in a place where she felt safe, warm, and loved. Her special place; a placed that was designed only for her.

In a whisper, she said, "I know." Tori took a moment enjoying her cocoon. "I won't lie to you, Robbie. I wanted our first time to be special. Candles, rose petals, in a hotel room. Both of us fully in love during our wedding night. Our honeymoon. " She felt him stiffened when she said those words. She smiled and opened her eyes. Looking back at his perplexed face. "Relax, it's a fantasy." He nodded, "It's just something that I thought about." She closed her eyes again and pressed her head back to his chest. "But we have to do this." Her eyes fluttered open. She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. "I need us to do this."

His eyes held confusion. "Why?"

Tori let out a breath, "Because of Big Bertha."

"Bertha?" He asked, not understanding the reason for her name to be brought up.. "What does she have to do with this?"

She sighed. Robbie needed to know what was happening. She withdrew herself from his arms and his chest. Tori took a breath and looked at him, taking this last moment to remember just how loving he was, just how beautiful he was, and just how loyal he was. Robbie held her heart, and she would never give it to anyone else.

But here?

Here Robbie was about to lose something special about him, something that she never wanted to take away unless he was ready to give it to her.

He was about to give her his virginity.

And for the wrong reasons too.

She just hoped that he would go along with it.

* * *

><p>Robbie leaned in the corner, hearing Tori give him the reasons for wanting to sleep with him. He let out a breath, understanding why she was asking him to do this.<p>

But looking at Tori Vega, still in her orange jumpsuit, he couldn't help but remember the moment when they crossed the line from friends to more than that.

It was actually close to four days ago when they crossed that line.

Both of them were lying on Tori's bottom bunk, just talking. It was late at night when everyone was still asleep. It was one of their new things they did. It was actually becoming a normal experience for them to talk way into the night.

They were quickly becoming each other's confidante. If either of them wanted to talk, the other would listen. Their friendship grew deep those past three days. With them being in the same cell, outside of talking, there was nothing to do.

Those night talks were becoming something special for them. They both lived for those nights and wouldn't trade them away for anything. And while they both did love each other, they never said it.

It was becoming something that they cherished and they felt no need to actually say those words.

It was understood.

But it was never said.

Their love came seamlessly in their lives.

It was something that they didn't see coming.

Their friendship simply to progress to it.

Naturally.

There was no force of a remark. Neither of them said, 'I love you.' Neither of them made the move to advance. It was just something that they fell into.

It was late that fourth night of their recapture. They were both on the bottom bunk, and both on their sides. Tori's back was to the wall while Robbie juost rested across for her.

Both of them just talking, looking at one another.

"I didn't realize it was that bad." Tori said, bringing their latest topic to a head. "I mean, I know you said your mom was giving you one more chance, but I didn't know it was anything like that."

"I don't try to stress about it." Robbie said simply. He shrugged, "No stress, no problem, no pain."

She took a moment, finally understanding the little hints that were left behind. Tori looked at her friend, "But how did you cope?"

"Cope?" Robbie asked, not getting the question.

"Yeah, cope. You know, deal."

He showed a confused look, "I just didn't let it bother me."

"Robbie," Tori said with a smile. "You know what happens if you just bottle it up, right?"

He smirked, "You mean by creating a person who doesn't actually exist?"

"Well….yeah." She said simply. Her eyes glanced at the resting form of Rex Powers between them. "That actually does make some sense." Tori glanced back at her friend. "You even admitted that Rex basically was your mother and father put together."

Robbie took his free hand and grabbed Rex from the cot. He brought it up to his face. "I never meant it to be."

She nodded and took Rex from his hand. "I know you never meant it to be." Tori rubbed her thumb over Rex's cheek. "But I think your mind did it to deal with your parents."

He showed a confused look.

"Your parents both wanted a girl. And they even treated you like one. Which is why I think you like all those manicures you take and know so much about make-up." She gave him a smile. "I think that was your mom speaking, you're mom's behavior. You were trying to be closer to her. And when she rejected you, you went to the next logical step for comfort. Which was Rex."

"So, you think that…"

Tori took her hand from Rex and caressed Robbie's cheek, "I think that when your dad bought you Rex, he gave you an outlet; and a way to deal with your parents…a way to cope. You took everything you wanted to say to your parents and said to Rex. That way, you could deal with a mom and a dad who accepted you. I think that's even why Rex is so cruel. Because I think your parents are that cruel, but you just don't know how to channel it, or how to deal with it. Rex just became a way for you to cope."

Robbie just listened to her comments and began to wonder that maybe Tori was right. Maybe that's the way Rex acted like he did. Maybe he was giving Rex the journey that he dared not to venture with his parents.

Robbie looked back at Rex one more time that night. He brought the dummy into his view, and then he looked into the puppet's eyes.

And when he did, Robbie's eye widened.

Within the pupils of Rex Powers, he saw two reflections.

The reflections of his mother and father.

Recognizing that, he took Rex into his hands and turned around to the wall. He shook his head, "Not anymore." He whispered, and then he tossed the puppet against the wall, watching it fall to the ground.

Robbie slumped into the cot one more time that night. He let out a breath, and sighed. Rex had too more power in his life. Hopefully, this time would be the end of it.

Robbie then felt two arms wrap around him. And then he felt Tori's head laying between the gap of his head and shoulder.

He turned back to face his friend and she smiled back at him. She leaned her face to his and kissed him. Just to let him know that he wasn't alone, to know that she would never leave him.

When she drew back, she looked at his questioning eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." She said slowly and closed her eyes, hoping that one action was something Robbie felt that he needed.

But what she didn't expect was Robbie coming back to her and kissing her too, welcoming the smile that formed under his lips. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I don't regret it."

He grinned back.

"I don't regret it either."

And that was just the beginning.

Ever since then, Tori and Robbie had these moments that would end up with one kissing the other. Whether it be in their cell, or in a private area throughout the day.

It just seemed like another step in their friendship, and neither of them looked back.

They found each other, and now they were going to lose each other?

Robbie opened his eyes and looked at his friend. He felt a new sign of relief.

"Let's do this."

She showed a hurt look.

"Are you sure?"

Robbie started to unbutton his jumpsuit. He looked at her and smiled, "Tori, I can't lose you. I just can't. You mean to much to me. And if it takes me having sex with other girls to keep Bertha quiet, I'll do it."

She grinned. "Robbie, just know, if things were different, if things were safe…I would want…"

He took his hands off his jumpsuit and grasped Tori by the cheeks. "The only thing that came out of this hellhole so far is us. I may hate that my first time isn't in some hotel room with candles, flowers, or wine. But I'll take my first time with you over anything else."

She smiled when he said that last part. Tori started to go for her buttons as well. "We'll figure something out."

Robbie nodded.

"But right now?" She nodded. "All I want is you."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Alright, well, this is what I for the chapter. And after going over the feedback, I think I'm leaving it as is. I just think the chapter ended perfectly right there.

That's not to say that I won't be writing mature work for this fic in the future. But I think this is a great way to end it. I might do an interlude later or a one shot that will fill in the last few hours before Bertha makes her appeaenece. Or I might just post the mature part next chapter. But right now, I think this worked out really well. And I hope you all liked it.

And since I didn't hear anything from RAPTOR1V, I hope he read what L wrote in the review section. Anyway, to repost what L said, it's right here:

'i say post both versions bertha means robbie gonna start having sex with the female prisoners if they want her to keep quiet'

So it looks like I posted one version here, and I might post the next version next. I'll let the readers know if I end up doing this.

Again, thanks for reading. You guys are the best!

Jonathan

PS—The feedback keeps me writing. So, thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.

Oh and as for Daniel's last name. Apparently, one wasn't given. Angel is actually the actor's last name, Matt Angel. So, I just took it from that.


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 6<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie watched as Tori sat up. His heart broke when she left him on the floor. Numerous thoughts began to run wild in his mind.<p>

Was he not good?

Was he not pleasing?

Was she rejecting him?

Fear engulfed him.

Did they run into this too fast?

Did they ruin their friendship?

Did she not like it?

Robbie's eyes closed in pain. He couldn't deal with them being in jail if she wasn't happy with him. Tori Vega was just beginning to become the most important person in his life. If she didn't like what happened between them, he couldn't deal with her not being in his life. Especially when they just started to find eachother. Just when Robbie Shapiro finally decide to let someone in on his life, just when he finally got over Rex. He shook his head, praying that nothing was going on.

But he couldn't help but feel that everything was going to crap. Hell. It already started to feel that way. He was about to be pimped out. If Tori Vega wasn't going to help him through this, he didn't want to live.

This was too much.

Tears started to well in his eyes. This can't be the way it ends between them. It just can't.

He took a breath. A much needed one.

"Tori?"

He watched as she turned back to face him. And just as she was about to look at him, he couldn't help but close his eyes. Robbie Shapiro had the fear of rejection washing over him.

This couldn't be the end, could it?

Please God, no!

"Robbie?"

Robbie heard her voice. Her beautiful voice. The voice that meant so much to him. The voice that was beginning to find its way into his soul.

"Robbie? "

Damn her soothing voice.

He slowly opened his eyes, afraid that everything was about to hit the roof.

But when Tori saw the tears and the pain in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel sad. "What's wrong?"

Robbie looked at his friend, and took a much needed breath. His breath hitched in his throat. He didn't want to lose what he just went through. He didn't want to lose the connection that he helped form. Tori meant too much him. He couldn't lose her.

"Robbie?" She repeated. "You're scaring me."

He was scaring her? His eyes opened wide. Robbie looked at his friend and saw fear behind her chocolate orbs. "Tori?"

Her eyes sank. She looked at his chest. "Was I not good?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." Robbie sat up. All his fears disappeared when he saw her pained face. "You were…you were…" A smile crossed his face. "You were wonderful."

She smiled; relieved. "Then why the tear eyes?"

He took a breath. "I thought you were rejecting me."

Her eyes widened. "Rejected you?" She shook her head. "Come here." She smiled. "Give Tori a squeeze." He slowly made his way to her. But rather Robbie giving him a hug, she wrapped her arms around his back; holding him close. She lowered her head and kissed the top of his head. "You're parents really did a number on you."

Robbie let out a sigh. "But you pulled away?" He asked her, softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

She grinned, "Robbie, I was just stretching my back."

"Oh." He said slowly. Then it hit him. "Oh!"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Tori told her friend. "If anything, you were great." She smirked. "Besides neither of us had sex before. We wouldn't know what to compare it to."

Robbie smirked, "I guess you're right. We wouldn't, huh?"

"No." She told him. "We both had our first time. If anything, this was our first time. It would only get better, right? Y'know, better with time, right?"

He asked, confused. "Get better?"

She gave him a smile. "Well, yeah. If we're stuck here, we're might as do this more and more." Tori shrugged, "Gives us something to work forward to."

He nodded slowly. Robbie pulled himself out of her grasp. He turned around so they could face each other. "I like that idea."

"I thought you would." She kissed his lips briefly. "We'll put up with Bertha. But if she does tell the chancellor that you and I've been sleeping together, we might as well let that be true."

Robbie placed his hands on Tori's cheeks. "You're a slut."

She smirked, "I just might be." Tori kissed him one more time. "But I'll only be a slut to you."

He grinned. "But just promise me, no matter how much pimping I go through, you'll be there for me at the end of it."

"I'll always be there." She leaned forward. "We still have sometime before Bertha, how about you and I…"

Robbie smiled. "I like the way you think."

Then Tori Vega attacked Robbie Shapiro with a hungry kiss.

* * *

><p>"You think this is going to work?"<p>

Bertha smirked as she turned around to her cellmate. "I don't see why not." She reasoned. "Vega's too into him. She would do anything to keep them together."

"Look, Dana." Bertha replied. "You saw it yourself. When you tried to make a move on him, Vega was right there to protect him. She's not going to leave his side." Dana nodded. "Besides, the chancellor's the one that provided the opportunity." She smirked, "Plus, how many times did you miss out?"

She sighed, "More than enough." The redhead looked at the tabletop they sat at.

Bertha nodded, "Exactly." She took a folded paper out of her pocket. Bertha unfolded it. "We already got a lot of people interested in it." She grinned, "And if we get this underway, we'd be running this jail."

Dana looked at the paper. There were already twelve people signed up. Maybe Bertha was right.

"I just found out about them two hours ago." Bertha reminded her. "That's twelve people." She grinned, "Give it the rest of the day, and I'm more than sure that this paper will get filled up."

She asked, "But wouldn't all this kill the poor kid?"

Bertha gave her a look, and then shrugged. "Who cares? It's not my fault." She took a second. "Besides, it's the chancellor's fault. He's the one that threw him on the women side to begin with."

Dana nodded solemnly, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She leaned in, "The only reason why I didn't put this into action the last time was because of Sheba. She had a soft spot for Vega."

Dana showed a confused look. "But they weren't together at that point."

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter." Bertha smirked. "Shapiro's still a guy. Well, sorta. The fact that there is a male on the women side is just too good to pass up. The fact that they're fucking is just gravy."

"Are they?" Dana asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Berta remarked. "I saw them hugging. That's enough for me."

Bertha got to her feet and smiled down at her cellmate. "I'm going to go see if anyone else is interested." She pushed her seat in and went for another group of women.

Dana just watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Tori and Robbie were back in their cell for the night. It had been a long day for the young couple. And throughout the whole day, they tried to remain calm, unattached, and single. They tried to do anything that would keep people away from thinking that they were involved.<p>

But of course, that wasn't an easy task.

Ever so often their hands or arms would grace each other.

They would do anything to try and get some contact throughout the day. It was the only thing keeping them sane.

But they hated that what was about to happen.

Robbie looked at his friend as she leaned against the bars of their cell. "I don't know what we're going to do."

He nodded, and kept his eyes on the floor. "I don't either." Robbie smirked. "I never thought I would ever go through something like this."

She nodded and approached the bed. Tori sat down beside him, and placed her right hand on his knee. She squeezed him gently. "We'll think of something."

"We better." He said, looking at her. "I don't want to have to…"

"I don't want it either." She assured him.

"Especially now that we had…"

Tori couldn't help but have a smile on her face either. She looked at her hand and started to drift it to his waist. Her eyes then went from their until they reached the buttons that put the whole outfit together.

All she wanted to do at that moment was tear his clothes off right there.

Her eyes stared at his chest.

Robbie noticed the lack of touch from his knee and looked at her face. He saw her gaze climbing up his body. He saw her stop when she reached his chest.

"We can't."

She groaned. "I know." Tori got up from the cot and approached the wall. "This isn't right."

"Of course it isn't right." Robbie pointed out. "This is my life we're talking about."

He let out a sigh.

"Figures the one thing that goes right is under wraps."

"Robbie…"

Robbie looked at his friend. "I mean it, Tori." He got to his feet. "I've been given crappy hands all my life. My parents don't want me. Nobody at school will give me the time of day." He approached her and stood next to her. "Nobody would go out with me."

Tori sighed after he said what he did.

"Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" He looked at her, "Be honest." Robbie leaned in, "Because of me, we're in jail!"

Tori left her wall and went to the door the cell. She peered through the bars. Nobody was around.

She sighed in relief.

Tori made her way back to him. She took her hands and pinned Robbie to the wall. Tori leaned in and pressed her lips on his. She kissed him hard. Rather than expanding the pleasure she feeling, she pulled back.

"Listen to me, Robbie Shapiro."

He looked at her.

"That was then. That was before Yerba. That was before five days ago." Robbie noticed tears starting to brim her eyes. "That was the past. When we get out of here, when we get home. We're going to start fresh. You and I are going to get you the hell out of your parents' house. You're either going to get your own apartment or you're going to move in with me.

"We're going to work on your self-confidence, we're going to make sure we work on that. Because honestly, you don't think to highly of yourself.

"And seeing how you grew up, I get that. I do." Tears glazed over her eyes. "But you're already making process." She gave him a smile. "You dealt with Rex. You also finally let someone know about the truth. When was the last time that happened?"

He thought for a second.

"It didn't happen, did it? You didn't say anything before. Sure, you left hints. But nobody gave you the time to help pick those hints up." She took her hands from his shoulders and went for his cheeks. "Look what happened today. Look what happened these 8 days. You and I survived. By ourselves. And we're stronger because of it.

"We found each other."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't take that away from me, Robbie. Ok? Don't you dare take that away from me! Because I can't lose you. I just can't. Especially now that we found each other."

He nodded finally.

Tears fell and she started to crumble. Robbie acted fast and caught her. He took her over to the cot and they sat down. As soon as they hit the mattress, Tori wrapped both arms around him.

"Please…stop doing this, Robbie. Please stop hating yourself. Please…just stop!"

Robbie laid there with her, his eyes wide. He didn't realize Tori felt this much for him.

"Just…stop…" She whispered to him.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll stop, Tori. I'll stop."

But she didn't respond. All she did was cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I'm sorry."

"Isn't this the pretty picture?"

Robbie looked up from the cot.

"Bertha…"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 7<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie held Tori in his arms as she wept. He had no idea that she cared that much about him. Hell, he had no idea that he was putting her through so much pain. His hand ran down her hair and he started to rub her back, comforting her.<p>

But no matter how much he held her, her tears kept coming. And he knew why she was so upset. It was his own doing, his own self-loathing.

Robbie had a history thinking less and less about himself. Judging by the way he lived his life, no one would blame him. His parents wished he was a girl and they practically shunned him from their lives. Yes, Tori was right. His mom did give him another chance, but after he gets home, he was pretty sure that one chance was used up.

His parents weren't the only problem. Outside of a small group of friends, no one really would pay attention to him. Truth be told, even his small group of friends didn't think much of him. He knew where he could place that blame too. Rex. Rex Powers was definitely another factor that helped make Robbie feel inadequate, unwanted, and even unloved.

Rex had that power.

Rex Powers definitely was a thorn in his side. For as long as he knew Rex, Rex belittled him, made fun of him, and was downright cruel. Rex even would go over Robbie's head and pull jokes on him. Rex almost ruined any chance Robbie had with making a friend or even asking a girl on a date. He could tell, if it wasn't for a couple days ago, Rex would still have that power over him.

It had even gotten to the point where Rex would impact his dreams and make Robbie even miserable there. One time, Robbie dreamt that he was small enough to be inside a cereal bowl. Rex on the other hand was big, and to make it even worse, Rex blew his nose, and gigantic piles of snot shot out of his nose and drenched Robbie all over his body. Robbie couldn't help but wake up screaming.

When Rex entered Robbie's dreams, it should've been enough to get some help. His first instincts at that point were to talk to his parents, but when he even tried to bring up something like a huge Rex blowing snot all over him, his parents didn't listen to him. They told Robbie that was ludicrous, and even if that were true, that would be a pretty sick joke to tell them.

But Robbie didn't know where to turn. He didn't know who to talk to. He didn't want to tell any of his friends because they would look at him and tell him that he was insane. So, he went to someone who he felt that could help him; his guidance counselor.

And even that failed.

While Robbie had to admit the first step to try and conquer his fears was right, the inevitable attempt was a disaster. Through Lane, he was able to finally see that Rex did have power over Robbie. That he knew, but Robbie never knew how much. Lane attempted to try and break the problem with a big cookie. And as expected, both Robbie and Rex wanted it. Robbie on the other hand gave up the attempt simply because Rex said he wanted it.

Lane was able to get Robbie to eat the cookie though, and at first, Robbie was happy. But he later found out that there was gluten in the cookie. And while the doctors have told him that he had a minor form of the intolerance, it was enough to make Robbie sick.

When he did get sick, it was enough to push aside any attempt to break the connection between Robbie and Rex. So, Robbie gave up trying to break free of the Rex, and had so for another year…

…It wasn't until four days ago when he tried again to break the connection. This time, he didn't have Lane though.

This time, he had Tori Vega.

And when he remembered that, he was brought back to the crying girl in his arms. The girl who was able to break the connection, the girl that was able to break into Robbie's problems and show him that there was much more to him than he realized. And how did Tori feel at this moment?

Tori was crying.

She was crying because she was tired of how much Robbie belittled himself. How much he kept saying that he wasn't worth any help. How much people felt about him, how much he felt that he didn't deserve friendship, love, and self-respect.

He didn't think he mattered. That he was a mistake and a disappointment. That he didn't deserve any of this.

And here Tori was crying because all this self-loathing was hurting her. Just by all the self-questioning and all these self-attacks, Robbie didn't think that highly of himself at all…

…but Tori Vega did.

He looked down at his friend as she cried. Robbie pressed his lips onto her head. "I'll stop, Tori. I'll stop."

But she didn't give him a response.

"I'm sorry, Tori." His voice began to crack. "I'm sorry."

And he held her. He held her in hopes that she would be ok, that she would come back to him, that he would be able to show her that he finally did understand what she was trying to say.

That Robbie Shapiro was finally able to move on. And it was because of her that he was able to.

He kissed the top of her head again.

"Isn't this the pretty picture?"

The voice shot shivers down his spine. He withdrew his lips from Tori's head and looked at his visitor. One word came to his lips.

"Bertha…"

* * *

><p>Robbie looked at the woman in front of him. He let out a sigh. He knew this was coming, but he didn't know how to react.<p>

Robbie lowered his head one more time and he placed his lips next to Tori's ear. "Bertha's here." He whispered to her.

And he didn't know what it was, but at that moment, Tori finally lifted herself out of his grasp. She took a much needed breath and wiped her hand over her eyes, enough to get rid of the tear stains that were left behind. She raised her head and saw Robbie looking back at her with caring eyes.

Tori looked at him and was surprised to see something in his face that she never felt she would see again. She actually saw strength. As if he had an epiphany. Almost like a self-realization. He leaned into her and kissed her briefly.

"Thank you." He told her in a tone that only she could hear.

She gave him a small smile enough to know that she heard him. Tori climbed off the bed and approached the door. Robbie followed behind her.

"Are you two ready to talk, or do you need some more personal time?"

Tori looked at Robbie for a moment, but was surprised to hear him say, "We're ready, Bertha. What do you want?"

She grinned, and went for her pocket. Bertha took out the paper. "I have in my hand a list of people interested in our deal. You follow through with this, and no one will bother you two again. You can do whatever the fuck you want, and I won't bring in that special someone."

Both Tori and Robbie knew who that special someone was.

"How this going to work?" Robbie asked.

Bertha looked both ways to see if the corridor was clear. It was. "Tonight is pretty much over with. Tomorrow on the other hand, it's wide open." She looked at Vega with the grin. "You know the closet we talked in today?" Tori nodded, "The one where you two actually fucked."

"What of it?" Tori asked, not sure how she knew what happened between her and Robbie. Robbie on the other hand had a look on his face that can only be described as 'How?'

She smirked, "I know because you two were in there for a while. And I don't think a single conversation would take a couple hours." Shapiro blushed. "Who do you think the guards never tried to open the door on you?" Bertha grinned. "I'm not all bad. I figured I give Vega enough time to taste the merchandise. Let her know just how much we're going to like this arrangement."

Tori wanted to throw her a punch right there. No one threatens them. Tori was just glad that bars separated them. "He is not merchandise!"

Bertha saw the anger in Vega's eyes. "Did I strike a nerve?" She smirked, "I'm not the one who was fucking in the yard."

"We weren't fucking." Robbie growled.

She shrugged, "I know."

Tori's eyes widened, "You know?" Bertha nodded. "Then what is with all this chiz?"

"You got nothing on us then." Robbie declared.

"Y'see, that's where we get the rub," Bertha smirked. "I don't care if you two fuck or not. But, if the chancellor thought that you two actually were fucking, then he'd separate you two for sure." She looked at Shapiro. "I could tell him that if I wanted to." She glanced at Vega. "So, if you didn't fuck in the closet, then you'd still be in the 'right.' You never had to have sex in prison."

Tori growled at her. She shoved her arm through the bars trying to punch Bertha and unleash her anguish. Bertha smirked, "Aren't we a little angry?"

"Where do you the right to…"

Bertha cut her off. "Like I said, I don't care if you fuck or not." She smirked. "If I got the chance to be in a cell with a guy, we'd fuck all the time." Bertha approached the bars. "But when the chancellor throws a guy on the women side, the guy is begging for trouble." She shrugged, "Besides, what guy wouldn't like to have all this attention?"

"The kind of guy who wants to actually survive prison." Robbie growled.

Bertha smirked. "Either way, I don't care. The chancellor made an error and I'm going to take advantage of it." She leaned in closer. "Starting tomorrow, Shapiro is going to have to have sex with a woman six times a day. That's what I'm going to tell them. But, that's not to say that the woman you're having sex with won't try to have one time with you. You can end up having more sex then what I'm telling you. Let's just say that you'll have sex with six different women. Before and after every meal. I'll have a couple women watching the closet, making sure a guard doesn't interrupt."

She grinned, "You follow through with this, and I'll leave you alone. I'll make sure you two are protected. You're going to become very popular, Shapiro." She looked at Vega, "I hope you like being a pimp."

Bertha smirked, "I'll give you the night. But starting tomorrow, Shapiro is truly going to become a man."

Tori grabbed the bars, her voice still angry, but she remained calm. "He gets a condom, right?"

Bertha approached her, "Yeah, he does. We don't want him to get sick now, do we? Besides, we don't want any unwanted babies, right?"

She looked at them, "I'll see you two tomorrow. Enjoy your night."

Bertha left the surprised teens.

* * *

><p>Robbie let out a deep sigh as he made his way to the bottom bunk. He looked at his friend who had her forehead leaning against the bars. He shook his head. "This is insane!"<p>

Tori grabbed the bars again and raised her head off of them. "I know." She said slowly. She rested her forehead on the bars again, her eyes closed. "I hate this."

Robbie groaned, "I'm the one who has to go through this."

Tori turned around from the bars and went for the cot. She took a seat beside her friend. "Which makes this worse." Tori looked at her friend and when she did, she saw him open his arms wide. Tori smiled at the gesture. She made her way to him and he pulled her into a hug.

Together they lied back on the cot. Robbie was first and he rested upon the mattress. Tori came next and found her head on Robbie's chest. He took both arms and formed the cocoon that Tori loved so much.

"I hate that you have to do this."

Robbie nodded, "It's either this, or I go to the man side. And then we'd never be together."

"But I don't want you to get hurt, Robbie." She said to him, her voice calm, but filled with sorrow at the same time. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." He told her, consoling her. "I can't deal with this if you weren't here."

She let out a sigh as he made that comment. With everything that happened today, the way he held her only made her troubles seem to melt away; albeit temporarily.

"And as long we're here, I want to apologize."

Her eyes opened wide, "Apologize?"

He nodded, "Yeah…" Robbie stroked her hair slightly. "I never meant to make you cry." She started to get up, but Robbie held her firmly. "Please…I want to say this." Tori relaxed at his comment. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I just didn't know how much you cared for me. It's just the last time I tried to beak Rex's hold on me, I ended up getting sick. I actually threw up. It wasn't fun.

"Rex obviously had a lot of power over me. To the point where it almost seemed to be symbiotic. We lived off each other, and while looking back, I get that it was actually me the whole time. But at the time, I believed Rex was real. I even spent nights talking to him as if we were friends. In fact, I thought Rex was really my only friend.

"Sure, I mean I know that I'm friends with Andre, Beck, Cat, you, and Jade. I just never felt that you would have the close relationship I had with Rex. I knew no matter what happened, Rex would be there. He wouldn't leave me. And I kinda felt that any of you would leave me. I guess I was kinda counting down the days until you all left me and moved on with your lives.

"I can definitely see you all becoming successful. I can see Beck and Jade becoming actors, I can see Andre going into songwriting, I can even see you, Cat, and Jade becoming professional singers. Andre too. But I just feel…I feel that I would be left behind. And that scares me.

"It scares me because I don't want to be alone, Tori. I don't want the day to come when I wake up, and all you move on with your lives, and I get stuck living in LA with parents that wish I was a girl, and that my only friend is a puppet, and yes, I do mean puppet.

"I just can't…"

Robbie didn't know at what point, but somewhere doing that narration, Tori Vega withdrew herself from his arms. She sat across from him, Indian style listening to his monologue.

"Robbie…"

He looked at her for the first time since he started taking to her.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

He looked at her, "Tori, let's face it. I'm not Jim Henson. I'm no Shari Lewis. And I'm no Edgar Bergan. I don't know if Rex will help me in life. Above anything, he's hurting me." He took a moment. "I can see you becoming a famous pop star. I can see you singing professionally. Or even acting. But what can I do?"

Tori's heart broke as he told her his inner most fears. "You're never losing me, Robbie." He glanced at her. "When we get home, we're going to get you through this." He offered her a smile. "We'll take care of you. It's what friends are for." She took that moment to unfold herself and climb back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she found her place back on his chest. "No matter what happens, Robbie. I won't leave you."

He nodded at what she said.

"Don't forget, Robbie. You're helping me here too. This isn't all one-sided. You being here is making my time here tolerable."

He gave her a smile. "I keep forgetting that."

"Well, we're in this together. Don't forget that."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the night, a guard walked down the corridor of the female side of the Yerba prison. His eyes scanned the cells as he walked. All of which had the inmates asleep. That was until he came to the cell that he was directed.<p>

He looked inside and sure enough he found the cell that had the two teenagers. And just as he guessed, they were in bed together. The guard actually smiled at the image.

He took his baton and hit the bars slightly.

"Hey, Vega, Shapiro."

He heard some movement, but nothing substantial.

"Vega." He raised his voice slightly. "Tori Vega."

Two eyes opened. She stiffened in fear. She didn't want anyone to see her in bed with Robbie. She secretly hoped that she if she stayed still, whoever was behind the voice would leave.

"Vega… I got something for you."

She moved her head slightly off of Robbie's chest and looked at the door.

"It's from your parents."

Her eyes widened. "My parents?" She turned back to her friend and shook him slightly.

"Mom, not now…" Robbie said annoyed.

Tori smirked, "Robbie, get up."

He reluctantly woke up, "Tori?"

"I got something for both of you."

Robbie got up from the cot and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What?" He looked at the bars where the voice was coming from.

"I got this for you."

Tori got up from the bed and made her way to the door. "You got something from my parents?"

He nodded. "Yeah, someone smuggled this from the chancellor. It's been with him a couple days now. These letters are for you two?"

Robbie's eyes widened, "Letters?"

He nodded, "Yeah, these are for you. The chancellor doesn't want you two to have any contact with the outside world. But these letters came for both of you. I'm delivering them."

Tori grabbed the letters from him. She looked at them. There were seven of them. All either addressed to her or Robbie. "When did these get here?"

"Five to a couple days ago." The guard explained. "I didn't get them until now. I thought you want to see them."

"Thanks." Robbie said getting up from the bed.

The guard nodded, "The chancellor might not help you, but it I get anything for either of you, I'll get them for you."

Tori grinned, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome." He placed his hands on the bars. "The name's Simmons. Brett Simmons. If you need anything, let me know."

"Why are you helping us?" Robbie asked.

"Because I think the chancellor is holding you two on bizarre terms. And no one should never get their mail." Brett explained. "If I ever get another letter, I'll let you know." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go." The guard looked at the two of them with a smile. "I only have a few more minutes before I got to get back to the station."

"Thanks again." Tori told him.

"Have a good night you two." Brett told him and then turned around. He headed for his station.

Tori looked at her friend, "C'mon. We got some letters to read."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 8<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

I also want to thank MaybeWolf and ZenNoMai for their help on this chapter. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>"Even in Yerba! And she still knows how to screw me!" Tori groaned.<p>

"Huh?" Robbie asked from his letter.

"It's Trina." She answered, annoyed. Tori looked from her letter. Glancing at her friend, she added, "She took my room."

"Ouch." Robbie injected softly.

He went left the corner he was standing in and sat down beside his friend. He took his hand and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her to him. Her head resting on his shoulder. A smile appeared on her face. "See, I'm lucky you're here."

"Lucky, right." Robbie smirked.

"Please, let's not do the pity party." Tori told him. "We're reading letters from home." He nodded reluctantly. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Home, Robbie." She returned back to her spot on his shoulder. "This is a lot better than waiting for day to start and having to go through another day here." She leaned into his touch.

"For you maybe." Robbie told her. He added, "Either way, I'm screwed. Both metaphorically and physically."

Tori sighed. He was right. "You really know how to kill a mood, huh?"

He smirked, "I'm not trying to be a downer."

She nodded, "I know." Tori looked at him, "But we're nowhere near done with these letters." She gave him a smile. "Remember, there could be something for us here, and then you and I are out of here." Her eyes widened when she realized what she just told him.

"Remember, it's an 'us' now, Robbie." Tori gave him a smile. "You're not alone. We're together now. All your problems are mine. All my problems are yours. We'll deal with this together. You're not by yourself anymore. When we got recaptured, everything that you thought was against you became against us."

Robbie hung his head in defeat.

"I didn't realize…"

She kissed his cheek. "Well, we're a couple now. We do things together. All the good things and the bad." Tori gave him a smile, "We did make it official yesterday."

He grinned back. "Three times."

"Each time better than the first." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, caressing it. "As long as we're together, we face the same problems." She told him. "As long as we're together, you will never be alone. That's what's going to get us out of here, Robbie. That's what's going to keep us sane."

He nodded.

"You said it yourself." She repeated. "When you were in the shed, you thought of me. If you were by yourself, trapped in Yerba, you would've gone nuts. But you're not. So, don't dwell on it."

He looked back at his letter.

"Which means don't be too upset when we open the last letter."

He showed a confused look. "Last letter?"

Robbie didn't realize that they went through the six letters already. From the moment they got the letters from Brett, Tori went through them and then divided them. She had two letters, he had two, and then there were two more. Tori got a letter from her parents and Trina and a bunch of letters in one envelop from numerous students at Hollywood Arts. But mainly she got letters from Andre, Cat, Beck, and even Jade. Albeit small, she did get a small letter from her.

Robbie on the other hand got letters from some students too. Not as much as Tori did, but he got a few. He got one from Andre, Cat, Beck, and even Jade. He also got a letter from his mamaw. Nothing out of the oridinary there.

As for both of them, they got a letter from Sikowitz and a letter from the American Embassy. Which both of them hoped would help them, but the truth of the matter was that they couldn't do anything due to politics. So, while it was great to know that people did know about them being trapped, nothing came to light.

Sure it was great hearing from their friends. Some of them had some good messages, telling them to keep hope alive and they would do anything they could do to get them out, but they didn't want to come back to Yerba and risk being captured again. They wanted to find something that would prevent that even before coming to get them out of there.

Neither Tori or Robbie could blame them for that. But the only thing did remain as a central theme between their friends. They were ashamed that they left Yerba without them, and they spent almost half their letters telling them that they were sorry. That they didn't have a choice. Sikowitz overheard a couple guards on a radio saying that they tracked the Americans to the airport and they had to hurry if they wanted them recaptured. So, their teacher took it upon himself to get the students on the plane.

He tried to tell the flight attendant that there were a couple students in the airport still, but she wouldn't let him leave his seat. He wanted to try to overpower them, but when he looked out the window and saw a few jeeps, he sat back down. The last thought he had before they took off was one of two thoughts. One that he was sorry, and the other was that they would find a way to get them back. That, he promised.

But while Robbie and Tori knew he had the best intentions. It didn't mean anything. They were still left behind, and all their friends were going to have to answer them; face-to-face, and not by letter.

And that left the last letter.

Tori looked at her friend. "Remember Sikowitz's letter?" He nodded. "He said the school couldn't do anything to help us. But he did mention there was one person he met with a couple months back. Sikowitz called him and he wrote us a letter."

Robbie looked at her confused, "Why would I care about this?"

She sighed, "Because the last letter isn't from your parents."

He sighed, "I'm not too surprised."

Tori held onto him. "You're not?"

He gave her the letter that he was holding onto. "Mamaw wrote about it."

Tori took the letter from him and read it. "Wow."

Robbie nodded, "My parents left. They felt that when I got put in jail, the second time. They were done with me. They took my sister, and they left LA. They're gone."

Tori sighed, "I'm sorry, Robbie."

"I'm sorry too."

She showed a confused look, "You're sorry?"

Robbie rubbed his hand down the side of her arm. "I'm sorry for my sister."

Tori nodded, understanding. "But they'd treat her, right?"

He chucked, "Yeah, I think so. She is a girl. So, my parents got that with her." He took a moment, "And now that I'm out of the picture, my parents can just concentrate on her. No Robbie Shapiro, no son. But…"

"With your sister, she becomes the one daughter they always wanted."

"Which they already had." Robbie told her. "But now they only have the one child. Meaning, they never had to try again and get the girl they wanted."

Then Tori realized why his sister was born.

"So because you weren't a girl…"

"Yeah…" Robbie admitted. "They had another kid to get their wish. And now that I'm gone, they can get the life they wanted." He took a breath. "Just without me."

Tori let out a breath, "I told you before, Robbie." She took his hand in hers. "They have no right to treat you the way they do." She gave him a smile. "When we get home, you'll either move in with me or we'll get you your own place."

"I'm actually hoping that I move in with you."

She nodded, "I'm hoping that too." Tori turned away from him for a moment. "Which actually brings me back to the letter." She showed him the letter that sat behind her. Robbie looked at the return address.

"Who do we know from Seattle?"

Tori grinned, "Spencer Shay." He showed a confused look. "He's Carly's older brother."

Robbie nodded, "What does Spencer have to do with anything?"

Tori ripped open the letter and began to read.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Shapiro, you ready?"<p>

Robbie squeaked when he heard Bertha from the door. It was just after the guard came by and opened their cell so they could shower and get ready for the day.

He took a deep breath and looked at his friend. His eyes pleading with Tori, hoping she could do anything to help get him out of this. Tori looked back at him with caring eyes.

This was the beginning. This was the way it had to be if Robbie and her wanted to remain in their cell together. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Tori poured so much emotion, so much concern, so much feeling into the kiss.

Normally, she knew Robbie would object, especially with someone at the their door. But if Bertha was going to rat them out for something that she knows they did, they might as well enjoy every moment they could. Especially with Bertha standing where she was.

"Are you done yet?"

Tori pulled back and caressed his cheek. Her eyes lingered into his. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Robbie stood up at that moment. He got an idea. "Wait." He glanced at Bertha, "I can't do this."

"Really?" Bertha asked, not convinced.

"Yeah…" He began. "I pulled a muscle last night. Slept on my side wrong. I won't be any good with a sour side."

Tori nodded, "Right." She got to her feet. "I slept on him wrong. He's in a lot of pain. Having sex with someone wouldn't be fun. For him or for her."

Robbie faked a limp as he walked in a circle. "See, I can't even walk right."

"Uh huh…" Bertha said, not believing him. "Isn't that a bit convenient?"

"You try sleeping on the mattress and being a guy?" Robbie declared.

Bertha smirked, "A little louder, Shapiro." She walked into the cell. "Do you want the guards to hear?"

She grabbed Shapiro by the hand. "C'mon."

He looked at her, "But my side!"

Bertha pointed out, "Sleeping on your side won't cause a limp like that."

Tori shook her head, "No, it definitely can." Tori then walked around in a quick circle. "He had an accident…yeah, an accident in gym class. We were…were…. climbing ropes…and…and a fat kid fell on him. Broke Robbie's femur. It never healed correctly. When I slept on his side last night, I… I… must've triggered it."

"Walk it off." Bertha announced, ignoring their attempts. She began to pull him out of the cell.

"Tori!" He called her, praying she had something…anything…anything to stop this.

Tori ran up to the door and got in Bertha's way. "Wait!"

"Get out of the way, Vega." Bertha announced.

"I can offer you something better."

"Better, right…" Bertha replied.

"I uh…" Tori had to think fast. "I uh…"

"Yes?"

Tori had to think. She looked at Robbie who could see was trying his best to get away from Bertha. But it wasn't working. Bertha was too strong. There was a reason why they called her 'Big Bertha' after all.

"I can offer you singing lessons?" She hoped that would help.

Robbie nodded, "Tori is an amazing singer. You remember the performance we did the last time?" He prayed that would tempt her.

Bertha gave it some thought. "Sorry, not interested."

Robbie asked, "We could do a duet?"

She shook her head, "No." Bertha grabbed his hand tighter. "Let's move."

Robbie looked back at his friend, "Tori!"

Her eyes were brimming with tears.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't happen.

This should not happen.

Robbie was begging her, was pleading with Tori. Hoping she could come up with anything. Anything that would stop Bertha.

Tears were threatening to pour down her cheeks.

She shook her head. "Bertha, please, don't do this."

Bertha smirked, "It'll just hurt the first time." She made way back to Tori. "Go cry about it in your pillow. I'll have him back for breakfast."

"Tori!"

But Tori couldn't respond. Bertha was gone. She left the cell with Robbie pleading for Tori's help. And she couldn't do it. She couldn't help him. Robbie was about to be raped and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She crumbled onto the bed. Tears formed freely down her cheeks.

"Robbie…"

"Robbie…"

"Robbie…"

Tori kept repeating his name and she crushed her face into the pillow, tears eating away into the fabric.

And then one thing came to her mind.

A new sense of clarity washed over her. She sat up from the bed and she looked down at her pillow.

"I'm in love with Robbie."

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in an hour."<p>

Robbie Shapiro was thrown into the room. He immediately turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"C'mon! Let me out!" He banged hard on the door.

"Easy there, Shapiro."

Robbie gulped. He turned around and noticed a familiar redheaded woman.

"Dana?"

She nodded.

"Look, I gave Rex up. I…I…don't think I'll be taking him up again."

Dana made her way over to the young man. "It's alright, Shapiro."

He looked at her skeptically. "It is?"

She offered him chair. "Let me explain." He walked cautiously over to the chair and sat down. "I'm not interested in sleeping with you."

"You're not?" Robbie asked, interest peaked.

She nodded, "No." Dana took the seat beside him. "I think what Bertha is doing is wrong. She shouldn't be forcing you to do this."

"But…"

"Look…" She let out a breath. "I admit, when I first saw you, when I first saw that you were around, I wanted to get with you." Robbie nodded slowly. "Shapiro…Robbie… I've been here for three years. It's been a long time for me."

"Three years?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah…" Dana admitted. "And I did want you. I wanted to have you, Robbie. I wanted to sleep with someone." A glassy look came upon on her eyes. "But…"

"But what?"

"But I noticed something when we talked last." She told the young man. "When you and Tori came out of the closet." He nodded, with a gulp, "You two were happy."

"Ok…"

Dana pushed her chair forward. "I mean it, Robbie. You two were happy."

"Ok, so I was happy."

She shook her head, "No, you don't get it, Shapiro." She smiled. "You two are in love."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I know I glossed over some of the letters. But as the chapters go on, you'll learn more in detail what the others said.

And as long as I got you here. I want to wish everyone a happy holiday.

Happy Kwanzaa!

Happy Hanukah!

Merry Christmas!

I hope you all have a great holiday, and I hope you liked this chapter.

Until next time,

Jonathan


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 9<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

I want to thank MaybeWolf for some help with this chapter. Know that your help is always appreciated. I hope you liked how the chapter turned out.

Also know, this is a shorter chapter. But, it's a character chapter. So, it is needed for both the growths of Robbie and Tori. I hope it turns out well, and that you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews by the way too! I love you guys! Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Tori stepped out of the shower, still in a daze. After realizing the truth about her feelings for Robbie, she wanted to get rid of any unnecessary filth she might be carrying. She wanted to be the freshest she could be…especially when it came to meeting up with her friend again.<p>

Realizing she might be in love with Robbie was something she didn't think she would ever experience. Don't get her wrong. Loving Robbie has become just as necessary as eating, breathing, and sleeping. Their relationship had become something that wasn't questionable. It seemed to become something else altogether. In fact, it seemed like the line between Robbie and her had lost its identity a long time ago.

The line between friendship and romance had blurred a couple days ago. And it almost seemed like Tori didn't know where the one line ended and the new one began. Robbie and her merged, and in a way that trying to tear them apart seemed unfathomable.

They meant that much to each other.

Of course spending all the time together in cell only fermented that.

And what was the scariest part about that?

The fear that they would actually have to separate.

The fear that at any moment, Robbie and her world would shatter and she would lose everything that she gained from him in an instant.

All because Big Bertha decided to she would use what Tori and him built to her advantage. And it made her world miserable.

Screw that.

It made their world miserable.

Tori couldn't deal if Robbie was no longer in her life. And the fact that someone like Big Bertha could ruin it all made Tori sick to her stomach.

She reached her cell again as she made that realization.

But when she realized that it made her sick only cemented that Tori did fall in love with Robbie.

And now, all she could do was wait, and pray that her Robbie somehow came out of there alive.

Pure.

Innocent.

Loving.

Her heart ached with each thought. Tori hoped that somehow, Robbie would come back to her unharmed, untouched, and unabused…

Abused…

The thought just hit her.

Robbie was in a closet somewhere and in the process of being raped. Of being manhandled, twisted, and assaulted…sexually.

Tears started to well in her eyes as she thought about what could be happening to her Robbie. The image of a broken Robbie entered her mind. His loving smile, his loving eyes, his loving touch could be gone forever.

His touch…

The way he held her when they made love, the way he kissed her, the way he fondled her, the way her…

…And now? Bertha was going to ruin everything.

All because Bertha wanted to screw with her. All because the chancellor made an error. All because Robbie Shapiro found a way into her heart, and now the fear that he might come back to her as a broken mess caused her to cry in hysterics.

She buried her face into her pillow again and allowed her tears to fly free.

This wasn't right.

This was insane.

This was ludicrous.

The more she thought about Robbie, the more she felt just how much he really meant to her. Robbie had become the one person that could always make her feel happy, respected, loved. Robbie made her feel whole. And the fact that whatever Bertha was doing to him scared the crap out of her.

The only way that Tori Vega could describe how she felt about Robbie Shapiro was that she really was in love with him. And in the way that she never felt before.

He made her feel complete, satisfied, and happy.

And now that he was somewhere else? Being raped? It just felt wrong. It felt horrible. It felt immoral. So immoral that she buried her face in her pillow and her tears pouring into the fabric.

And that was when she heard it. The one word that would be able to break her out of this wonk-i-ness.

"Tori?"

That word soothed into her ears. Her eyes opened and yet she couldn't see anything.

"Tori, Baby?"

Baby?

She slowly lifted her face out of the pillow.

"Tori, it's ok. It's me."

She turned around and saw exactly who she thought it was. Her eyes widened. A shock of relief washed over her as she looked into his brown eyes. She pulled him into her arms and held him as tight as she could.

"Tori...?" A second passed. "Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry." She whispered. Tori let her grasp on him loosen. "I'm just glad that you're back."

"So am I."

Tori pulled back and saw the concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He paused for a second, not knowing how to answer her question.

"What happened?" Her voice was urgent. She prayed the worst didn't happen. "Who did it? Who'd you sleep with?"

"No one."

Her eyes widened, "No one?"

He gave her a grin which shocked her. Robbie lowered his face down and kissed her. Which while she enjoyed, she pulled back. "What happened?"

"Actually….that's an interesting story."

Robbie just stared at Dana as she made her comment. He took a gulp. "You think that…Tori and I are what…?"

The redhead replied simply, "In love."

He just stared at her. Robbie thought for a moment. "We're friends. I mean, we do love each other. We loved each other before we were in jail. Sure, we grew closer when we came here. But am I in love with her? I dunno. She's Tori Vega. She'll always be my Tori, but am in love with her?"

Dana looked at him, "You can call it whatever you like. She's you're Tori, you're her Robbie." The redhead leaned forward, "I'm telling you what I saw. You two were in that closet for a good hour and a half. You two weren't talking a simple conversation, and you two weren't fucking." He showed a confused look, "You two were making love."

Robbie thought for a moment. Tori did ask him to make love to her. "I…"

"Robbie, when I saw you, you were happy. You weren't happy like I had sex, you were happy because you found someone who loves you back. You may not have declared 'I'm in love with you,' but you two definitely connected.

She smirked, "Plus I heard what happened in your cell this morning. Tori's response to Bertha wasn't out of saving you, but it was out of love. She didn't want to see you raped, injured, or even killed. She's in love with you, Robbie. She can't deal if you're not with her."

Robbie just stared at her, "So…you think that…."

"Screw what I think." Dana announced. "What do you think? What do you feel? Have you felt this way about anyone before? Have you felt someone get so close to you that you don't know where you end and where she begins?"

He stayed silent.

"Before this, I found love. I found that someone. And y'know what happened?" He showed a confused look, "We were both taken into custody. But rather than you're luck, the chancellor did separate us. He placed him on the man side, and I went to the womens. Our time was limited. We were lucky if we got the hour together in the yard."

He let out a breath, "What happened?"

She went silent. "Tom…well, Tom…he died. He died saving my life." Robbie looked at her with sadness. "I was sick. I had this rare blood type. O-Negative." Robbie's throat went dry. "And I needed a kidney. Tom was the only one that had my blood type and a kidney that was compatible." Dana took a moment, keeping her emotions in check. "Normally, a person can live with one kidney. It's entirely possible. But something went wrong with the procedure…

"I begged him to reconsider. But he told me that he loved me and he wanted me to live. Even if it meant something might happen during the procedure. The kidney they went after first ruptured. When they tried to take it out, they hurt it more than they want too. It collapsed and became unusable. Which only left one kidney. Before Tom went under, he promised me that he would save me at any cost. So, he allowed them to give me his other kidney. The second kidney survived. However, with no kidneys left, Tom died. He died saving my life."

Robbie looked at her with such grief, and he could tell it still hurt when she thought about it. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

She nodded, "Now you can see why I went so long without sleeping with anyone. I told Bertha or anyone that my visits were taken away. The truth of the matter was that when Tom died, he took my heart with him. His death made it hard for me to try and sleep with anyone else…

Dana took a breath, "And then when I saw you…there was something in your eyes. Something that resembled Tom. It made me see something that I long ago gave up. I saw love. I saw the way you looked at Vega. And I knew, that you had that kind of heart. The kind of heart that would do anything to help the person they loved.

"While I was attracted to your compassion, I was happier that I found someone who would understand the type of love a person could have for another. I see that love between you and Tori. And I knew I couldn't let Bertha tarnish it. I knew that if I could, I would do anything to keep your love intact. So, I decided to try and save it. That's why I wanted to see you first. I wanted to make sure I could get a chance to talk to you.

She gave him a smile. "So that I can keep the love you two feel alive and pure."

Robbie looked at her, shocked.

"So, don't you dare tell me that you aren't in love with Tori. You two really are, and you need to hold onto it. Above anything else. You two need to stay together…"

And Robbie just stared at her, and nodded.

"Wow." Tori replied after she heard what Robbie told her.

Tori was relieved that her worst fear didn't come true. That Robbie did remain pure. And it was through another prisoner that understood just how much Robbie meant to her.

"I know." Robbie said softly.

He took his hands and caressed Tori by the cheeks. He held onto her. His brown pools stared into her chocolate orbs. "Dana made me realize just how much you mean to me. I admit, when I first met you, I felt something. I felt an attraction. I just thought it was a crush. One that seemed to dissolved over time too.

But as I got to know you, Tori, I got to know how much a beautiful person you really were. You soul, your heart, your mind. I love it all. You're such a wonderful person. And I can't believe it took us getting sent to jail to finally realize it. To finally see just how much you mean to me."

Her heart pumped faster as he told her how he really felt.

"Tori…I…"

But she didn't let him finish. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She crushed her lips onto his. When she did, she began to feel the love that he had for her. Tori put as much feeling as she could into her kiss.

She was about to push it forward but soon felt Robbie retreat. She looked back at him. "Why'd you stop?"

Robbie gave her a look and she knew why.

"Because if we want to stay together, and stop Bertha, we're going to have to get some breakfast."

She showed a confused look.

He gave her a smile.

"Remember Cat's prison gang?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 10<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

I want to thank MaybeWolf for some help with this chapter. Know that your help is always appreciated. I hope you liked how the chapter turned out.

* * *

><p>"You would think that they would change the breakfast food every now and then. " Tori observed as she played with her oatmeal yet again. "I can only take so much of this chiz."<p>

Robbie grinned, "Can't argue with you about that." He took a spoonful and ate his serving.

His eyes scanned the cafeteria around him. It was its usual setting. Numerous women were sitting around the tables eating their breakfast, idly talking with one another. Anything to break the mundane cycle of a routine day in the Yerba jail setting.

Robbie sighed, knowing that this was the ninth time hadn't changed over the eighth day. He looked up from his oatmeal and glanced at Tori shifting her oatmeal around with the spoon. She suddenly pushed the bowl aside. "I think mine's alive."

Shapiro looked at her and gave her a smile. "You could always wait for lunch."

"So, it's either oatmeal or grilled cheese then?" She recalled, looking at her friend. "Either way, it's still gross." Even though Tori liked grilled cheese, but when you're in jail, everything you thought you liked got a tiny bit more mundane each day you've had it.

He chuckled, "You're right about that." He looked at his bowl again. "Anyway, you might as well stop eating it." Robbie looked at the far wall. "It's going down in fifteen minutes."

Tori nodded, hoping the plan that Robbie told her pulled off. If it stopped Bertha, all the better. Albeit, temporarily. But if it saved Robbie from being pimped out, even for a small amount of time, it was worth it.

She and Robbie learned a long time ago to cherish any time they had together, because they never knew when it would end. And they didn't want that to happen. So, in order to get the best of what they had, they would do anything to prolong what they currently were doing. They didn't want the chance that it would all fall apart and they would be miserable. So, if they were able to put Big Bertha away, it would make their time here more tolerable.

They just hoped that Spencer Shay's letter left any merit.

Tori opened the letter that night. She opened it as Robbie looked over her shoulder…

"Hey you guys,

Your teacher, Mr. Sikowitz just called me. Man, that sucks. I'm sorry you got put back in jail. While, I wish I could go down there right now and spring you, I don't know if I can actually do that. I'm sure once the chancellor knows about why I'm there he would do something to make your jail sentence worse.

But, I will tell you what I can do. Before I became an artist, I was a law student. I spent 72 hours at Seattle Law School, and I managed keep my book. I'll see what I can do, but I did keep some friends from my time there.

Mr. Sikowitz did tell me what happened after he left, and I'll do whatever I can do to help you. I'm sorry you're stuck there. I'll leave you my number in case you are able to get to a phone and I'll update you on what's happening.

I can't believe the chancellor did that to you, Tori. That's such a bogus thing to do. Killing that octopus was a mistake too, Robbie. From what I understand, both of these incidents were accidental. That might be able to help your case. Even after you and the chancellor did come to an understanding, especially after you did your performance. But when you got captured again after escaping might hurt your chances. Either way, I'll do what I can.

By the way, you guys were awesome at Kennan Thompson's house that night.

I'll let you know if I can come up with anything,

Spencer Shay

1-206-555-2491"

Tori looked at the letter after she finished reading.

"You think he can pull it off?" Robbie asked Tori bringing her out of her memory.

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure he can." Tori told her friend looking down at her food. "I'll take whatever I can get."

He nodded, understanding how she was feeling. Robbie took his hand and covered Tori's, giving her the support that he felt she was lacking. Robbie gave her a smile. "We'll get out of here."

She looked at his hand and the back at him. "I thought I was the one who always picked your spirits up."

"A friend told me that we're an 'us' now." Robbie recalled. "All your problems are mine, and mine are yours. I'm just returning the favor."

Tori smiled in response.

"You really are a sweet guy, Robbie."

He chuckled, "I just have a hard time showing it sometimes."

"I actually think now that you're over Rex, you can finally be the man that I know that you can be."

He smiled, "Thanks for having faith in me."

"I always will." Tori told him with a grin. She looked at the clock again. Glancing back at Robbie she told him, "It's almost time."

He nodded, knowing it was about to start.

Robbie glanced at Dana from the corner of his eye who nodded. Dana turned to her left and sent a signal to two women who nodded. They got to their feet and started to approach the line to the food counter. At the same time another woman got up from the other side of the cafeteria.

The third woman made her way to the two of them. The three circulated around each other. Neither Tori or Robbie knew what they were saying, but they knew what was about to happen.

The third woman went into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. She unscrewed it and poured out the contents into her free hand. The two women looked down and one of them counted the pills that were in the bottle.

"They're all here." She said to her friend.

"See what you can do if you cooperate." The first woman said looking down at the pills. The second woman began to place the pills back in the bottle. When she was about to close the bottle, the third woman took her hand and knocked out of the second woman's hand. The pills flew high into the air landed in different areas of the cafeteria.

As the pills landed, all the women in the cafeteria sprang out of their seats started to go after the pills hoping they could get any of them for themselves.

Robbie looked back at Tori. "You got it?"

She nodded. Tori went into her pocket and pulled out a bottle. "Right here."

"Good." He looked around and noticed women still running everywhere. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Good luck."

Tori smiled, "Thanks, Baby." She carefully got up from her seat and made her way slowly to where Bertha sat during her breakfast. Tori looked around and saw Bertha in the middle of a fight with another cellmate. Vega went for her pocket but stopped when she saw Bertha about to turn around.

She ducked and waited for Bertha to fight another woman. But when she ducked, someone grabbed her arm. "Remember Vega…"

Tori looked at the culprit. "To make this happen, Dana came to us. Just because you're friends with Cat doesn't give you a 'Get out of Jail Free Card.'"

Tori nodded.

"Just put that by Bertha, and then you and Shapiro will be free."

"Thanks for doing this, Monica." She nodded.

"Remember," Monica announced . "This is the deal. You put that in her pocket, and then you help us."

Tori nodded, "By the way, giving the letters to Simmons was because of Cat. For that, you owe nothing. But this…this is something different."

Vega sighed, "Alright." She looked around the room and then back at Monica, "Who knew Cat's gang was demanding."

Monica smirked, "Apparently Cat knew just enough."

Tori just looked at her, shocked, "Cat knew enough?"

"Go figure." Monica agreed. "You better go if you want to put that on Bertha."

Tori nodded and slowly got back to her feet. She looked around and noticed guards starting to round up the prisoners. Tori had to act now, and fast. She slowly moved over to Bertha and placed the bottle in her hand.

Making sure Bertha was busy, Tori went behind the prisoner and placed the bottle in her back pocket.

Bertha's body suddenly stiffened. She turned around, and growled, "Vega."

She grinned, "Hi."

"Don't think this will stop Shapiro's next appointment."

If she wanted the plan to work, she had to sell it. She nodded, but she couldn't be certainly gung-ho about the predicament. Especially if she wanted Bertha to be dealt with.

"I'm…"

"Oh, and if you try something." Bertha snapped her fingers and two women approached them. Both of them had Robbie Shapiro in their hands. "Next appointment is a twofer."

Her eyes widened, "Robbie!"

Gone was the plan. All she wanted to do was protect Robbie. She ran forward and went for his hand when Tori felt a blow to the back of her. And before Tori knew what happened, she fell to the ground.

"Stay down, Vega." Bertha growled.

Tori looked up and saw the guards coming. She hoped it would all pan out soon. But as she lifted her head, she saw Robbie being pulled away. Tori groaned and got to her feet.

"Get away from him!" Tori hollered as she went for Robbie, but Bertha her by the arm and stopped her.

"He's mine, Vega!"

And when she said that, something in Tori snapped. She yanked her arm free and turned around. She growled and leapt onto Bertha, pinning her to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Tori started to punch her repeatedly. Every time one arm went back, the other came forward. She continued to punch Bertha with all her might. With each punch a portion of her anger was released.

Nobody should ever touch Robbie Shapiro.

And she continued to punch.

"You stay down!"

But Bertha wouldn't hear it. She rolled around and lifted her hands up.

"Nobody fights Big Bertha!"

Tori looked up at Bertha as she was about to clobber her.

"Tori!"

Tori soon heard Robbie cry out her name.

"Get off of me!"

Bertha was about to launch an assault when Tori found Bertha being yanked off of her.

"Take her to solitary confinement!" A guard said as three guards took her off of Tori. One of which felt the bottle that was placed in Bertha's pocket. He lifted it out of her pocket and showed it to one guard.

"Three weeks!"

Tori sighed in relief when she heard that sentence.

"I'll get you, Vega!" Bertha growled as they yanked her away.

Tori slowly got to her feet. She quickly scanned the room for Robbie who she found by himself.

"Robbie, you alright?"

Before he could answer, two guards grabbed Tori.

"Solitary confinement!"

"Wait?" Tori hollered. "What?"

"Two days!"

Then they pulled her away. The whole time Tori kept her eyes on Robbie, pleading for his help.

Robbie began to sprint for his friend but was stopped by a couple guards.

"Total lock down!"

And Robbie was led back to his cell.

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro sat in his and Tori's cell. After the riot that was squashed, all the inmates were placed back in their cells.<p>

They didn't know how they were going to be there, but that part of the plan worked.

What didn't go as plan was Tori and Bertha's fight. That wasn't supposed to happen. Tori did place the evidence on Bertha and that was supposed to keep Bertha in confinement for a while. Give enough time so that Bertha would be off their back. So Robbie wouldn't be having to do his appointments for a while. And hopefully have enough time for Spencer to find a way to get them out of here.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, two goons captured Robbie. It looked like Big Bertha had a back-up plan. And this was it. To reclaim him in case something happened, ie, the riot. However, when Tori found Robbie being restrained, Tori snapped. She actually fought Bertha, unleashing a load of punches. Robbie could tell she was unleashing allot of anger, and who could blame her.

Now that Tori was taken in, the plan went wrong. Robbie Shapiro was by himself. At least for two days he thought.

It would be like the shed, but in reverse.

"Shaprio?"

Robbie looked up and saw Brett Simmons at the gate.

"Brett?"

He smiled and looked at guard. "What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Tori's in solitary confinement." He confirmed. Robbie nodded. "For two days."

"Will she be okay?" Robbie asked, getting up from the bed. He approached the bars.

"She should be." He told him. "This was her first time. Two days is standard." Robbie nodded. "It was your sentence after all."

"And Bertha?"

"If you didn't give her the bottle, it would've been a week. 10 days tops." Brett reasoned. "But with the bottle, it made it three weeks." Robbie nodded. "We'll see what happens after that."

Robbie looked at the guard. "Are you sure Tori will be okay?"

He let out a breath. "I'll keep an eye on her."

But Robbie knew how the weekend he spent worked. He turned around and noticed something by the far wall. "One second."

Robbie went over to the wall and knelt down. He picked it up. And even when he did, he couldn't help but feel an old familiar feeling. He just hoped it would help her more than it did him. He walked back to the guard. "Give her this." Robbie handed it to him. "It's no 'Cuddle Me Cathy' doll, but it might help her." Simmons looked at it. "Tell her…tell her…Rex may of ruined my life, but hopefully it will help you."

Brett looked down at the puppet and nodded.

"I will." He grinned. "Tell her…tell her… that I'm waiting for her."

Brett Simmons nodded and went to the confinement rooms.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 11<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>The door shut hard.<p>

Tori landed against the wall with a thud. She turned around and was shocked to see the door slammed shut. She ran to it, using her hands, trying to find any sort of handle. Anything that would open the door.

But there was nothing.

Just the back of the door.

Nothing for her to grab onto with.

Complete smoothness.

Her hands balled into fists and she started to bang against the door. Trying her best to break through. Repetitions of the words, 'Let me out of here!' circulated the room. With each time she spoke, her voice got more frantic. More scared , more impatient, praying that the door would open and she would able to break free. And fall into Robbie's arms, protecting her, holding her in the cocoon that she loved so much. To keep her safe, protected, loved…

But nothing happened.

Nothing.

It was just her and complete darkness.

Tori spun around, looking for anything that would help her situation. But all she saw was a bed by the wall and a window to her right. She moved slowly to the window and looked through it. She couldn't find anything. Just the backs of two guards. And bars on the window…

…just as Robbie described.

She grabbed the bars and yelled out, "Let me out of here!"

"Keep it down, Vega." One of the guards called out.

"We're guarding out here!" The other guard announced.

"C'mon! Let me out!" Tori pleaded.

But they didn't respond.

"I know you're listening!"

Nothing.

This time they didn't answer back.

"C'mon! This isn't fun!"

"It's not supposed to be fun." The first guard told her.

Tori sighed knowing this wasn't going to get her anywhere. She turned around and made her way to the bed. She sat down and looked back at the door. She could see a small panel at the foot of the door. And she could tell what it was for…food. The way her food was going to be given to her for the next two days…

It was then she realized she was going to be here for two days…

…Two days…

Two days here, in complete darkness, in a small room, on this bed…by herself…

Alone…

…Without anyone.

…without her friend

…without her confidante

…without her Robbie…

Without him to talk with, without him to laugh with, without him to cry with, without him to eat with, without him to share a bed with, without him to hold her, without him to sleep with, without him to make love with…

To be without the one person who she finally understood that she should never be without, to be with the one person to keep her sane, to be with the one person to ground her, to be the one person where she could be herself, where she could be the girl that needed the comfort, the protection, the love. To be with the one person who knew her intimately, both inside and out; both physically and mentally, and her strengths and weaknesses…

To be her Robbie Shapiro…

To be the one person who claimed her heart and she was sure enough that he could take care of it.

And now she was by herself, in a strange room, in a dark room, in a room that resembled the first room she ever knew, the room that was given to her where she was conceived, to the one place where she had been the longest.

It scared her.

Because she knew just like her first room, she didn't have a say of what would happen. She had to wait for something to happen…something to take her out of her. And unlike a doctor which granted her freedom, she could very well be brought about by a guard and have the life taken from her, the life that finally had someone to share with. The life where she knew someone actually wanted her to share it with.

And that person was only a few feet away, and yet, she couldn't get to him.

Now she had to find some way to ride this out, some way to get this over with, to find some way to be back in Robbie's arms where she knew she belonged, and knew that he wanted her there.

She just hoped she could be able to make it through the next 48 hours.

Her head fell to the pillow that sat on the bed. Her eyes closed when her head hit the pillow only to contribute to the darkness she was currently inhabiting…to her place of loneliness, to her place of solitary confinement.

To the place where she was going to have to live for two days, 48 hours, to a place that took the span of a weekend…

…a weekend like Robbie had to go through.

And when she realized that, her eyes opened.

If Robbie could last a weekend here by himself, she could to, right? She should be able to get through this, right? This was only two days…

Tori could last two days, right?

* * *

><p>Brett Simmons left the cell with the puppet in his hands. He sighed as he left the jail corridor.<p>

He brought the puppet to his face and looked down at the plastic eyes staring back at him. "I hope you can help her, Rex."

He brought the puppet down as he went to a nearby counter. Looking down at it, he noticed the two guards standing by Vega's cell block. Their shift didn't end for another hour. When that was done, he would head over to the cell and give Vega the puppet.

Brett couldn't help but feel sorry for the couple. The chancellor really did hold them on insane charges and they had no reason to be in the prison for something like that. Both of them were in jail for accidental reasons. They didn't deserve that.

But the only thing that was keeping them there as far as he knew was that they escaped. And if they didn't, chances were the chancellor would've let them go home.

That was the chancellor's plan.

Knowing they escaped hurt their chances.

So, he didn't know what was going to happen to Shapiro and Vega. And he didn't want to go over the chancellor's head in trying to get them to escape again. That would hurt both Shapiro, Vega, and him. That wasn't something he should do. He had to think of his job here. He was one of the guards here and he couldn't do anything to jeopardize his job. It was giving him the money he needed to live on.

He had to keep that in mind.

But he did want to help them.

That still was true.

He just didn't know how.

It was then when he remembered something Shapiro showed him. He went to his back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

He looked around him and noticed that the coast was clear. Good.

Going to his cellphone, he flipped it open and dialed the number that was written down on the slip of paper.

It rang a few times. He then had to enter a few more digits in order to get to the proper line he needed.

A few more rings went by and then he heard a voice pick up on the other end.

"Hello." Came the voice of a young girl.

"Yes, hello." Brett answered. "I'm looking for a Spencer Shay."

A moment passed over the line.

"Who is this?"

He let out a breath, "I can't say. It's best I keep it quiet. Please, I need to talk to Mr. Shay. It's important."

"Why can't you say who you are?"

Brett sighed, "In case something happens I don't want to get anyone else that needs to be involved. Mr. Shay wrote a letter to two mutual friends, and I need to talk to him."

"Hold on." The voice drawled out.

Simmons took a breath hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"Hello?"

"Mr, Shay?"

"Yes?"

"This is Brett Simmons. I'm a guard down here at a prison in Yerba. I'm calling on behalf of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro…"

* * *

><p>Hours passed for Tori Vega as she sat on the bed. Or for what seemed like a few hours. She didn't know. There was no way to tell time. All she knew was that she had been spending allot of time here and the only thing that had been determined was that she missed Robbie.<p>

And if anything else, she had fell certain that she was in love with him. That he occupied her thoughts for as long as she's been in this room.

"Jeeze, Vega. You act as if you're going crazy."

Her eyes widened. Tori stiffened when she heard that comment. She turned her head to her left and noticed a familiar person sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, it's your mind." She smirked. "But…seeing you here…alone…it makes total sense. I always knew you were crazy."

Tori growled, "I'm not crazy."

"Right…" She smirked, "Honest officer, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to poke the chancellor's eye out."

"I don't talk like that!" Tori repeated.

Jade smirked, "I got a strait jacket in the other room if you need it."

"I'm not crazy!" Tori repeated.

"Why of all the 'people' that you know, am I the one you want to talk with?"

"I don't know why I'm talking to you." Tori got to her feet and went to the wall. She crossed her arms and stared at the wall, trying to not look at Jade.

"I think it's because you secretly have a crush on me." Jade replied with a wicked grin. "I always thought you had a thing for Beck. But…if you like me…and if I'm not really here, then maybe…"

Tori groaned, "I'm not into you, Jade."

"Right…" Jade pointed out, "So that hug we had in Sikowitz's class before Yerba meant nothing to you."

She turned around, "I'm not into you or Beck." Tori glared at her, "You're the one wouldn't let me go."

"You're the one that said, 'You gotta give me a hug.'" Jade smiled at the memory. "Emphasis on the hug mention."

"You didn't have to squeeze me like that." Tori declared. "Besides, even if it were true, I found somebody."

She gave her a smirk, "You did, didn't you? With Robbie?"

Tori looked at Jade, "And is there a problem with that?"

"You must be crazy if you like Shapiro." Jade told her. "I still got that strait jacket…"

"I'm not crazy." She repeated. "I'm in love with him."

"Because you finally saw the man he could be." Jade pointed out. She crossed her arms, "Maybe Sikowitz should leave you in Yerba more often."

"You all left me here!" Tori growled. "You all couldn't wait! You couldn't wait two minutes for Robbie and me!"

She grinned, "And look how it worked out. You and Robbie fell in love, and I finally got the school back the way I wanted." She moved closer. "The universe is back to the way it should be."

Tori groaned, "In your warped mind maybe."

"The only mind that you have to worry about is yours." Jade declared. "I'm a figment of your imagination. And I don't mean that purple dragon either."

"Figment rules." Tori defended.

Jade rolled her eyes. "As if." She smirked. "But seeing how you're talking to me only cements the relationship to Robbie. He has the puppet, and you have me. You both are crazy."

"We aren't crazy!" Tori announced. "And Robbie's over Rex." She gave her a smug grin, "As for why you're here, I don't know."

"I think it's because you need someone to talk to in order to survive the 48 hours." Jade admitted. "And since you don't have 'Cuddle Me Cathy' or Robbie with you, you have me."

She made her way back to the bed. "But why did it have to be you."

"I'm the one that pushes your buttons." Jade remarked. "This is your way for your mind getting back at you." The goth made her way back to the bed and sat down next to her. "You spent 9 days here alone with Robbie." She smiled, "You were going to break sometime."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm only breaking because I'm by myself." Tori pointed out. "If I was with Robbie right now, you wouldn't be here, and I would actually be happy right about now. Not miserable."

Jade smirked, "So you admit you're breaking?"

Her eyes widened.

"God, Tori. It's been four hours, and you're already snapping." She added, "Y'know, if Bertha knew that you were crazy, then I think she would leave you alone."

Tori gave her a look. "You have something there."

It was then she saw the panel at the door slide open.

Tori looked at Jade who shrugged. She watched as something was pushed through. Tori went over to inspect it. She looked down and saw Rex and a letter. Tori picked up the letter and went to the window so she could get some light.

'Tori,

I talked to Spencer and updated him on what's been going on. I've been able to tell him some things that will hopefully help you and Robbie out.

Also, Robbie wanted you to have Rex. He knows it's not Cuddle Me Cathy, but he hopes it will help you through this. That and he's waiting for you.

-Brett.

PS—When you get out, I'll tell you what I can.'

Tori looked at Rex after reading the letter.

"You must be crazy if you have Rex too now."

Tori groaned, "Shut up, Jade."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 12<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori just stared at the puppet in her hands. She looked at his plastic eyes and his white chipped skin. Her hand caressed the puppet's mop top style of hair.<p>

"Did you make a new friend?"

Tori groaned, "Shut up, Jade."

She turned around to see where Jade sat, but was relieved to find her gone. Tori sighed in relief. She made her way back to the bed and looked down at Rex. "Why'd Robbie give you to me?" She asked the puppet, but just like she already knew, the puppet wouldn't answer.

Rex wasn't alive. Only Robbie felt that way about him, and after how close the two of them got, she started to understand their relationship. The real relationship Robbie had with Rex. And through their conversations, Robbie was able to finally get over Rex. He started to be the man that Robbie was born to be. And not be one that had parents who wished he was born a girl and not one who turned to a puppet for acceptance.

But as she looked at Rex and then down at the letter the guard gave her, she reread the last line again. 'Also, Robbie wanted you to have Rex. He knows it's not 'Cuddle Me Cathy,' but he hopes it will help you through this. That and he's waiting for you.'

A smile appeared on her face as she reread that line. She looked back at Rex and caressed his cheek. "He gave me you so he could be here with me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Tori's eyes widened. She looked down at Rex. "You…you…you did not just talk."

"Why are you so surprised?" Rex replied. "You've seen me talk all the time."

She nodded, "Yeah, when Robbie was using you."

He turned his head back to the door. "Do you see Robbie here?" Rex turned back. "It's just you and me." He chuckled. "Now hopefully we can continue what happened in Sikowitz's class."

Her eyes widened when she remembered the memory he was talking about. When she made out with him. But she shook her head, "But…but…this can't be real. You can't be talking."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"But you're a puppet!" Tori growled back.

"So… you're a human." He replied back. "That doesn't stop you from talking."

"But that doesn't make sense." She held Rex firmly in her hands and brought him to her face. Her chocolate orbs staring directly into the Rex's cold black eyes. "I should not be able to talk to you."

"But you are." Rex told her. "I'm right in front of you and I'm talking."

"But how?" She turned Rex around making sure there was no hand in him. "Robbie isn't here."

When she turned him back to face her, he told her, "But because of you, Rob doesn't need me anymore."

She just stared at her.

"You do."

"I do not need you." Tori said to Rex as she sat down back on the bed. "You're not real."

"Rob thought I was real." He told Tori.

"But you are not real!" Tori told him, raising her voice. Partially to keep herself believe Rex was in fact a puppet. "I should not be talking to you!"

"But you are."

Tori raised her head and looked the wall. "I thought you left."

She smiled, "I came back."

Tori shook her head.

"No…No…. No No…No." Tori dropped Rex from her hands. She brought her hands to her face and buried it. Tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jade said as she sat next to her. "Oh my God, you are!"

She brought her hands down. "This can't be happening!"

Tori got to her feet and went to the wall. She stared into the wall, trying to keep both Jade and Rex out of her sight.

"I'm not crazy!" Tori growled to no one in particular.

"I'm not."

She shook her head. This was insane! She was not crazy. She knew she was sane. She knew the difference between real and unreal. She was able to tell the difference.

Tori shook her head. Her legs soon buckled and she crumbled. Tears pouring down her cheeks. She started to take in gasps of air. Her breathing becoming short. Tears continued as she fell to the ground in the ball.

Tori had no idea how long she was on floor, but she needed that cool floor. Something about it seemed to make it more comfortable. All she wanted was this to be over.

Couldn't Rex and Jade just leave her alone?

If she had to be in this shed, she just wanted to be alone.

She soon felt two arms wrap around her.

"Tori…"

The voice was soft. She looked up and saw the eyes of her beloved. "Robbie?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

She shook her head. "This can't be real." Tears still cascading down her cheeks. "This can't be true."

"I'm right here."

She shook her heard. She wished this was true. Tori wished that Robbie was here, and that he did have his arms around her. She wished she was in the cocoon that she loved so much.

"Shhh…" She heard. Tori soon felt his lips press against the top of her head. And with each rub on her back that she felt, she began to wonder that maybe he was really here. Maybe Robbie was here with her.

Tears started to stop as her breathing slowed down.

"Robbie…" She whispered. "Robbie…thank god…"

Tori looked up from the floor for the first time. "Robbie..."

But when she looked for him, he was gone.

"Robbie?"

She slowly got to her feet. Tori spun around the room. Robbie wasn't anywhere. Tears started to glaze in her eyes again. This time, she made her way to the bed. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I should've known he wouldn't be here."

She let out a breath and buried her face into her chest.

:::::::

Tori opened her eyes for the first time in a while.

After her brief moment of having Robbie in her arms and him disappearing, she cried herself to sleep. She didn't know how long she was out, but she knew the nap she had was something that she needed.

And yet like before, Tori didn't know what time it was. She could've been a sleep for a couple hours, or even for a couple minutes. She just didn't know.

But…

She did know that she had some time get some clarity. At least she hoped so. She did feel better and Tori hoped she wouldn't feel the need to collapse like she did before. Somehow being in a room with Jade and Rex was something that might have been too much of an overload.

Maybe it was, and the nap she took was enough to get some things checked back in order.

Now, she could relax in knowing that the worse was over, and that Tori was sane again. That she could be here and wait it out. Hopefully the 48 hours would be over soon.

She could only hope.

Tori took a breath and unfolded from her ball. She took a seat on the bed. Tori took a look to her left and spotted Rex sitting beside her. She took him in her hand and looked at the puppet.

Tori waited for a few moments, preparing herself in case Rex started talking again. And when he didn't, Tori sighed in relief. She placed Rex beside her, and let out a much needed breath. This time, relaxing knowing that the worse was over. Rex wasn't talking and Jade wasn't around. She was by herself, and in her sane mind. Everything was back to normal.

Now, she just have to wait until she was out of this shed and back to her Robbie.

She sighed happily for the first time since she was in the shed.

"Have a nice nap?"

Her eyes opened slowly. She groaned, "I thought you left."

She smirked, "Nope. Just gave you a break." Jade sat down next to her.

She nodded slowly, "A break?"

Jade smirked, "You were crying. I didn't need to see that."

"She was crying because you interrupted us." Rex said from where Tori threw him.

"Oh god. Both of you again?" Tori groaned.

"If you want me to shut up, we could kiss again." Rex said, now from Tori's lap.

"Right, I forgot you two made out before." Jade recalled.

"It was hot." Rex said.

"You asked Robbie to take you home after." Tori recalled.

"Not in my mind." Rex reasoned.

"You must be crazy if you're talking to Rex." Jade pointed out.

She sighed, "I dunno." Tori fell back on the bed, her head hitting the edge of the bed.

Jade fell to her side. Her arm used to keep her head up. She smirked, "Is Vega finally admitting that she's crazy?"

"Yeah," Rex said, "Crazy for Rex love." He faced her, "C'mon, let's kiss our problems away."

She rolled her eyes.

Jade told him, "She only has lips for Shapio."

"That dork?" Jade nodded, "You could do so much better than him."

She looked at Rex, "Like you?"

He chuckled, "Once you go puppet, you never go back."

"Yeah, I heard the same thing." Jade said with a grin. "This way no one would cheat on her… and it would save money for buying presents. All she would have to do is give you some time with her hand."

"Yeah, I personally love the ring finger." Rex said with a smirk.

Jade grinned, "I love giving the middle finger."

Rex chuckled. "I'll tell you what you can do with that finger."

"Oh god!" Tori grunted. Her eyes closed. "Is this going to be what my next day and a half is going to be like?"

Jade grinned, "Can you imagine the fun we'll be having?"

"Oh god."

Tori pulled herself into a sitting position. "Can you two just leave me alone?"

"It's your crazy mind keeping us here." Jade confirmed.

"If this is your mind…then maybe you can bring in some Northridge Girls?"

"Shut up, Rex." Tori replied.

"Hey, you're the one keeping us here." Rex piped up. "You shut up, we leave."

"And you can go back to married life." Jade added.

Her eyes widened, "Married life? You think what I have with Robbie is married life?"

"No." Jade said with a smile. "You think what you have with Robbie is married life."

Her eyes cascaded down.

"Think about it. He's the faithful husband, you're the trusting wife. It's what you're thinking about right now, isn't it?"

Tori looked at Jade for a moment.

Was she right?

Did she think of Robbie as a husband?

"And when you're an 'us,' all your problems are mine and my problems are yours."

And Tori just stared at Jade until she just faded away.

Tori soon faced Rex and watched as his body went limp.

"Did I just beat this?" Tori asked herself. "Is it over?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Will Jade and Rex return? Will someone come back in their place? Tori still has time to go through. At least one more day in the shed. What's to happen to Tori next? And what's been going on with Robbie?

If you want to see Tori have a conversation with someone else, let me know. Writing these one-off's in Tori's mind is fun. Let's just hope Tori can pull through.

I'm so glad you're all enjoying this!

Jonathan


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: T (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 13<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Earth to Vega." A voice said. "I'm talking to you."<p>

Tori ignored the comment as she scooped a piece of egg from her breakfast tray. "You think that's going to stop this! Just ignoring me?"

She didn't reply. Tori just kept eating her breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. It slid through the door panel not but a few minutes ago.

Tori was actually trying a new tactic to deal with Jade and Rex. She thought that maybe if she ignored them, they would go away. Then she would be free and live the rest of the day in the shed alone…the way she should've been doing since the beginning.

And not by constant interruptions from people of her past who weren't even here.

Since they were back in America, that's where they should stay. They were her past, the life she was cut loose from; the life she dare not think about. For she was in Yerba, and that was where she was going to stay. And there was only one thing she needed in Yerba.

Robbie Shapiro.

And he was just outside that door.

All she had to do now was wait. Just keep to herself for 24 hours, and then she would out of the shed and be back in Robbie's arms; where she belonged.

"That isn't going to work, Tori."

And yet again, Tori didn't answer. She just ignored her and ate her breakfast.

It didn't start off that easy though. For the longest time, the best part of yesterday, Tori fought with everything she had. To remember her life home, to remember where she came from, to remember everything that she loved.

But as she did that, she began to get visits from Jade West and Rex Powers. And that made her miserable. It made her upset, and it made her sick. It brought her whole outlook of what her life was down. It hurt her because she knew that the more she thought about it, the more it pained her.

And as long as she had Robbie in the same cell with her, then she'd be ok. If Robbie and her remained together, and if they remained in each other's arms, then she knew that she'd be ok. Because she knew Robbie wouldn't abandon her, she knew he wouldn't leave her, she knew that they were meant to be together. And if that meant they had to be in jail together, in another country, in another world, so be it. So long as they were together, the chancellor could do anything he wanted.

Tori loved Robbie that much.

"Hey Vega!" Jade yelled.

Tori just gave her a smile. She got to her feet and went to the door. Tori knelt down and placed the tray on the floor. She gave it a knock and a few moments the panel opened. Tori slid the tray through and that was breakfast.

She turned back to the bed and lied down. She fluffed her pillow and placed her head back on it. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome. Hopefully, she would sleep the rest of the day away, and then the door would open, and they would come for her. Then they would put her in her cell, and she would be with Robbie again… the only thing that was good for her.

Hours passed for Tori as she slept.

It wasn't for a short time later when she opened her eyes. It was actually the call for lunch that woke her up. This would be meal number 5. One more meal and she would be back in her cell later.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked when the lunch try slide in.

Tori made her way back to the door and picked up the tray. When she turned around, she couldn't help but notice that Jade was nowhere to be scene, and Rex was just as limp as before. She smiled seeing reality for what it was. There were no figments of her mind occupying the shed.

It was just her.

The way it was supposed to be.

Her plan worked.

She went back to her bed; she looked at what was waiting for her. A hamburger, french fries, and a small salad. Her hands went for the burger and she brought It to her mouth. She was about to take a bite when she heard a comment.

"So this is it? This is what you're going to do?"

Tori ignored Jade as she opened her mouth.

"Ignore me all you want, Vega." Jade reasoned. "Do you really think you beat this? Do you think you got rid of us?"

Tori ignored her.

"Think of it this way." Jade told her. "Am I still here? Have I gone away?"

Silence.

"No. I haven't." She replied. "I may have left you before. But you went to sleep. And then you woke up…and what happened?"

She didn't answer.

"Stop!"

And Tori did.

Not because it came from Jade. Not because it came from Rex.

"Tori, you don't want to eat that!"

Tori dropped the burger from her hands. She looked up from where she sat.

"Cat?"

"Hi Tori!" The redhead chirped happily.

* * *

><p>Tori just stare in front of her.<p>

She knew Jade was there, and she knew Rex did spend some time here too. But Cat? What did Cat have to do with any of this?

Cat never made her miserable or annoyed her. She was a fun loving spirit. So loving, so creative, so happy. Sure, she had her moments where she annoyed Tori and she even surprised her when she started dating Danny. But, she was nowhere near the level of annoyance as Jade or Rex.

"You're part of this now?" Jade asked, mirroring Tori's own question.

Cat showed a confused look, "Part of what now?"

"Why'd you stop me from eating this hamburger?" Tori asked, curious why she told her not to eat the sandwich.

"Because it's not a hamburger."

She showed a confused look. Tori looked down at the sandwich that she was about to eat. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a hamburger at all.

Jade grinned, "I didn't know you liked sardines."

Tori dropped the sandwich. "Oh god."

Tori looked at the fallen sandwich. The French fries were actually chopped celery and the small salad was some kind of breaded…breaded…um…she didn't know.

"I've been here too long..."

"And you're realizing that now?" Jade asked.

"This one time my brother ate some sardines."

Tori looked at her and she giggled in response. "And then?"

"Then what?"

"What did you brother do Cat?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"He stopped eating it." She replied.

"Ok…" Tori drawled out.

"Even in Tori's mind you're annoying." Jade growled.

She glared at Jade, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…"

"Jade…" Tori said, warning her.

"I so wish I had a coloring book to give you." Jade remarked. She looked at Tori. "Mind giving her a coloring book?"

She shrugged, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know." Jade told her. "It's your mind doing all this."

Suddenly a coloring book appeared in Jade's hands. "About time." Jade told her.

Tori looked at Jade, "How did I do that?"

"You took control."

Tori turned to look at Cat. "I took control?"

"Control of what?" Cat asked.

Tori got to her feet. "Cat…"

"Hi, Tori." Cat smiled.

"Hi, Cat." Tori said.

"Isn't this place so cool?" Cat asked. "If you had the red cubes, you could bonk your head and it wouldn't hurt." She remembered with a smile. "Scratching my nose was hard though."

Tori forgot about that happening. She mainly remembered that time as the time Rex died. Her eyes sank when remembered that suddenly. "If I never brought Rex back to life…"

Jade nodded, "Robbie would've been done with him allot sooner." She smirked, "Which means Robbie would've never gone after him in Yerba. You would've never been sent to jail. Again."

Tori realized that Jade was right. While she was upset at her friends the whole time, it was her own fault. If she didn't bring Rex back, then...

"It's all your fault." Jade declared.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, it's your fault." Jade repeated.

She looked at Jade with a surprised face.

"So don't blame any of us!"

"Jade…" Cat said, trying to warn her.

"No." Jade declared. "Little Ms. Tori has been moaning about this the whole time. We left her, we abandoned her, we did all this to her!" She stormed forward. "It was all her! The whole time! It was her!"

Tears started to well in her eyes. "Shut up, Jade!"

"No." Jade growled.

"Shut up!" Tori growled. She took the pillow that her head was resting on before and threw it. Tori watched as the pillow sailed and went right through Jade. It hit the wall and then fell to the floor.

Then Jade faded away.

"I hate this." Tori said softly. Tears falling down her cheeks. "I hate this…"

"Tori…"

She looked up at Cat with wet eyes. Cat went to her friend and sat down on the bed. Tori sat beside her. "It's my fault… This whole time…it was me. Because of me, Robbie still had Rex, and because of that, he Rex fell out of his bag and he got captured. We both did." Cat gave her a flash of her sad eyes. "He even told me to go on and forget about him.

"It's all my fault…"

"Hey…" Cat said slowly. "Don't do this." Tori looked at her.

She showed a confused look. "Do what? Admit the truth? Admit that it's…"

Cat replied, "You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled. "You couldn't of known what would happen." Tori eyes cascaded to the floor. "Without that happening, you would've never gotten together with Robbie."

When Tori heard Cat say that, she looked at her. "How do you know that?"

Cat grinned, "You know that, Tori." She smirked, "I'm from your mind."

Tori smirked, "No wonder you're making sense."

She giggled. "Now, um, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, "Can I have that coloring book? I want to color a llama blue."

Then the coloring book appeared in Cat's hands as well as a giant blue crayon.

This left Tori with one question.

"How am I doing that?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	15. Chapter Fourteen A

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 14a<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

What follows is actually mature material. I know I said earlier there might be some, and I stopped it because I felt it wasn't needed with how the chapter performed. But, with the way this chapter was going, I realized it would make it more meaningful if I it went the mature route. So, know this chapter is going to be split in two and that it's going to be graphic I'm just letting you know now. I hope you like it, and thanks for staying with the the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A door cracked open. Light entered the room in a flash.<p>

Brett Simmons entered the room to find a sleeping Tori Vega on the cot. He gave her a smile knowing that her 48 hours were up. He was going to wake her, but he figured she could use the sleep. Not to mention it would be a better surprise for her to see her waking up in her own cell again. And not in this shed.

He carefully made his way to her sleeping form. Looking beside the bed, he noticed the puppet on the ground. Brett bent down and picked it up. He slowly placed the puppet on Tori's chest. Using his arms, he scooped the sleeping young woman in his arms and turned around; slowly.

Simmons walked out the door and headed for the cell. He carefully walked, not wanting to wake her. He kept his eyes on her at moments at a time. Only enough so that he could remain aware of what was happening throughout the rest of the prison.

He shortly reached the cell. Taking one hand, he slowly repositioned Tori; enough to use one hand and fish out his key. He quickly turned the key into lock and opened it. Using his back, he made his way through the cell.

He looked up and saw Robbie watching from above. A smile crossed his face. Brett smiled in response. "I think you better let her sleep." Robbie nodded, understanding the situation.

Brett carefully sat on the bottom bed. He placed her atop the cot. The guard left Tori alone as he got to his feet. "I'll see you two later."

"Thanks, Brett." Robbie whispered to the guard who smiled in response. The guard turned around and left the cell, locking it behind him. He then left the sleeping teenager and her friend alone.

Robbie watched as Simmons left them and headed for the station. He turned his attention back to Tori. A breath escaped his lips, happy to see her back with him.

These two days by himself had been scary.

Being without Tori was not an easy task, and while he had done it before, it was different. The first time was when he was in the shed by himself. How he managed to get through it still surprised him.

And if it wasn't for Tori, he would've gone nut. She kept him sane, and could only imagine what his friend went through.

But right now?

He just wanted to look at her. He wanted to keep his eyes on her and admire how beautiful she really was.

Being without her hurt, but he knew that she would come back to him. And he was right.

Tori Vega was back.

And all he wanted to do was look at her. He wanted to take in every aspect that he could and enjoy her. Robbie so wanted to talk to her, laugh with her, kiss with her, he wanted to sleep with her too. He wanted to do so much right now, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that it would be wrong.

But his heart was aching for her.

He wanted to touch her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to be her cocoon.

But he couldn't.

Robbie let out a deep breath as he continued to gaze at her.

"I missed you so much."

Robbie made his way to the edge of the bed that he was resting upon. Very slowly, he threw his legs over the edge and jumped off the bed. Landing successfully by the side of her bed. Turning around, he was able to get a better view of his beloved. "I can't believe your back." He told her in a whisper.

Robbie made his way to her bed and sat down on the empty portion of her cot. He took his hand and was mere inches away from his fingers touching the soft tendrils of her brown lochs. A smile crept on his face as he gazed at her. His heart beat as well, but he didn't do anything about it. He just couldn't. So, he did the next best thing…

He just watched her.

Time slowed for the next hour.

And Robbie just continued to watch over her.

It wasn't for another few minutes until Robbie first noticed her eyes beginning to flutter open. His hand a mere inches from caressing her right cheek.

"Welcome back."

Her eyes widened immediately. She shook her head. "No."

"Tori?"

"No…No…. No No…No." Tori whispered.

She used her arms and scooted back, trying to escape the image of Robbie Shapiro.

"Tori?" Robbie whispered.

Tears started welling in her eyes. "You're… you're… not real."

She scooted as far as she could. Tears flowing down her cheeks at the sheer image of him, knowing that this was another trick; knowing that he wasn't really here; knowing that at any instant Jade, Rex, or even Cat could appear.

"Tori?" Robbie asked, his voice full of emotion. A scared look clouded his brown pools. He scooted closer, trying to comfort her, wanting to throw his arms around her.

But Tori kept shaking her head, kept repeating the phrase 'You're not real,' over and over again. She brought her knees close to her and wrapped her arms around herself. She screwed her eyes tight and allowed tears to sulk through.

"Tori… Tori… please... please look at me."

But she didn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

"You can't be real…"

"I'm really here, Tori." Robbie whispered to her.

She brought her face back to look at him. "Of course you would say that."

"Tori, I…"

"So where are they?" Tori growled.

"Who?"

"Where's Jade?" He showed a confused look. "Where's Rex? Where's Cat?"

Robbie just looked at her. "Jade and Cat are home." He told her. "Rex…" He took his hand and picked up the puppet. "Right here."

Tori looked at 'Robbie' holding the puppet in his hands. She shook her head. She grabbed Rex from him and flung him across the cell. "Get him away from me!"

Robbie watched as Rex was thrown to the wall. He turned back to his friend. "Tori, what's going on?"

But Tori wouldn't answer. She just kept to herself, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He took his hand and went for her cheek. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her cheek, caressing her lovingly. Robbie took his finger and started to wipe the tears away. He gave her a smile as he did.

And Tori just looked at him. She took her hand and slowly brought it to his cheek, scared to try and caress, already betting that her hand would go right through. Just like before with Jade and the pillow.

But her hand stopped. It couldn't go through when she felt his skin under her fingertips. Her eyes widened when she began to realize what was happening. Tear started to water again. Not because of sadness, but because of happiness?

"Robbie?" She asked him, almost as if a small child was looking for its lost blanket.

He gave her a smile. "Hi, Baby."

A smile spread across her face, "Is it really you?"

He grinned. Robbie took his free hand and brought it to her other cheek. He leaned in and kissed her, allowing his lips to feel the softness of Tori's; allowing a taste to transpire that both of them missed.

And when Tori felt his lips pressed against her, she couldn't believe what was happening. She took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, finally accepting that he really was her Robbie Shapiro. And he was real, and he was kissing her. Being the Robbie that she loved so much.

He took his hands from her cheeks and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her to him. Kissing her the whole time as well, taking in everything that he missed from the last two days. Feeling his heart beat faster and faster with each kiss.

Tori pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around him, "I missed you so much."

He gave her a smile. Robbie took his hands from her waist and went for the buttons that ran down her chest. Tori knew what happening. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I need you so bad."

And Tori grinned in response.

Both Tori and Robbie started to unbutton their outfits. Each one getting more anticipated with each button unfastened. When they were able to get out of their orange jumpsuits, they were relieved to see that their underwear remained. Tori watched as Robbie took his hands and grabbed the bottom hem of his undershirt. He quickly removed it over his head and tossed the shirt upon the pile clothes they were creating.

Tori grinned at the sight of his chiseled chest. When she first saw his chest, she half expected to see the skin of a young man without any well-defined muscles. But what she didn't expect to see what the definition Robbie truly had. He lowered his head down and started to kiss Tori; at the same time her hands went to her bra and she unfastened it, exposing her breasts which welcomed the touch of her Robbie.

With each kiss that he gave her, his hands massaged her breasts; fingers causing her nipples to erect upon touch. She moaned in pleasure as Robbie started to fondle her chest slowly and passionately.

He quickly took his hands from her chest which caused her to pout. He smiled and he went for his boxers but Tori gave him a dirty look. She grinned. "I don't think so." Tori rolled over until she was on top. He shook his head, "I need this." He rolled them over again.

Tori grinned, "We both do."

He nodded and lowered his head again, kissing her lips one more time. He sat back up and took hold of Tori's underwear and pulled them off with ease, allowing to finally see her again in her natural beauty. "Oh I missed you." He told her in a whisper. He then followed through with his own boxers.

Tori smiled seeing his member fully erect and admiring how grand it truly one. He smiled at her, knowing where her eyes were looking. "He's missed you too."

"That's so hot." Tori said simply.

Robbie grinned and drove his long shaft into her, hearing her yelp upon impact. She soon recovered and he started to pump. His hands holding Tori's wrists down on the bed.

With each pump, he started to feel himself build. And with each build, he could see Tori getting more and more excited. He smiled as he held her down. The pumping continued as they knew how they were both exhibiting their love for one another, enjoying the touch that one had for the other.

Both of continued to build as Robbie continued to pump. He couldn't help himself but pump faster and faster each time he went in and out of Tori.

"My god, I've missed you." Tori said as he pumped.

"Missed you too." He told her in a whisper with the pumping continuing.

It wasn't long until Robbie felt himself reach his climax. He soon ejaculated into her and felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Tori having a satisfied look upon her face as well.

And as he slowed down he couldn't help but roll on his back, enjoying what just happened. He turned his head so he could face Tori upon the mattress.

"I'm so happy you're back."

Tori grinned at him, "Same here." She pulled herself into a sitting position, leaving a hurt Robbie in her wake. She looked back at him, "I'm not going anywhere." He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "I just wanted to have some real food."

He looked at her in confusion.

* * *

><p>TBC in 14b<p> 


	16. Chapter Fourteen B

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M (It could become M)  
>Chapter: 14b<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori gave him a look that showed a mischievous grin. Robbie looked at her in confusion, but Tori told her friend, "I'm not going anywhere." She added a smirk, "Why would I want to leave you?"<p>

Robbie opened his mouth, ready to object. But when she flashed him her set of chocolate orbs, he knew the truth.

She gave him a smile and got to her feet. Taking his hand in hers, she guided him until he reached the edge of the bed, his legs actually hanging over the edge and folding at the knee until his feet reached the floor. Tori turned around just enough to make sure the coast was clear, and it was. She turned back to face her friend, kneeling in front of Robbie. "You ready?"

Robbie looked at her, already happy about what she was planning on doing to him. He gave her a smile as she started to lick his newly erected cock, from the base to tip, allowing her to taste his natural flavor. With each lick she made, Robbie's smile got wider, and his shaft grew to its full erection, feeling his member throb along the way.

Tori opened her mouth and was about to place her lips upon his awaiting manhood when she heard a familiar voice.

"So this is what you look like when you go down?"

She immediately stopped her motion. She closed her eyes, praying that she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

"Did you really think that being out of the shed would stop you from seeing me?"

She froze. Not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Tori?" Then she heard Robbie's voice, his loving concerning voice. "Are you alright?"

"Tell him, Vega. Tell Robbie who's talking to you."

Tori shook her head, tears starting to drip down her eyes. She immediately left Robbie's cock and fell on her knees. Her hands coming to her face, covering herself. Whispers of 'Oh God,' kept coming out of her mouth.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, tell him Tori. Tell him that you're crazy."

"Tori?

Tori kept hearing his pleas, but she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to have them see Jade again. To have her malevolent grin plastered on her face. But, at the same time, she couldn't see Robbie. She couldn't look into his eyes, see the love that he held for her. She couldn't believe she had the chance of seeing one of the things she loved the most with one of the things she hated.

It wasn't fair.

She hated that this might actually have to happen, to actually see her life come to the point where she would have to deal with her hallucinations outside of what happened in the shed, outside of the hell that she just went through within the last 48 hours. To be seeing Jade, Rex, or even Cat everywhere she went; or even anyone else…even Robbie. Knowing that she could have a mental breakdown at any moment.

But then she felt him.

She felt him wrapping his arms around her, giving her the cocoon that she loved so much. Showing her that he was there with her, holding her, taking care of her, being her Robbie… the one thing that had been taken away from her during her time in the shed, but now...she had him back.

Tori withdrew her hands from her face and wrapped them around Robbie's neck. He soon got to his feet and managed to carry her to the bed. Where he sat down, pulling her to him. Robbie gave her a lingering kiss upon the top of her head.

And when Tori felt his lips on her head, she took a breath, a deep one. One that she desperately needed to take. Releasing it, she finally opened her eyes. Yes, she was afraid she see Jade, but at least this time, she would see Robbie; the real Robbie, and that made it all the better.

Her chocolate orbs opened to see the loving pools of Robbie. Albeit from behind his glasses, but still, nevertheless, she saw his eyes staring back at her. "Hi." He whispered to her. "You alright?"

Tori looked at him, keeping her eyes glued to him. She was afraid to turn her head, afraid that Jade might be sitting right behind her or that she might be by the far wall. But what she did feel was Robbie holding his arms around the low end of her back. Both their legs were sandwiched between each other on the cot where they were resting. And she didn't know when, but she found herself being covered in the top sheet of the bed. Covering her and Robbie's naked forms.

"You alright?" He repeated.

Tori looked up at him, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her gaze staring into his eyes. His arms holding her in place. Her breasts neatly touching his chest. She took a breath, "Now, I am."

He smiled at her. He lowered his face and kissed her forehead. "Good." Robbie held his lips a little longer but retreated shortly after. "You were scaring me."

"I bet once you tell him the truth, you're going to freak him out."

"Oh god…"

And there it was, the annoying figment of her imagination. It figures Jade would say something just when she got comfortable.

Robbie noticed the disgusted tone in her voice, "Tori, what's going on?"

She sighed. Her eyes turned from Jade and turned back to Robbie. "Things didn't go so well in the shed…"

He nodded, understanding something could happen. "What happened?"

Tori frowned, "You'd think I was crazy."

"Hey…" He told her. He took his hands and cupped her cheeks. "If it wasn't for you, I'd drive myself crazy. I spent time in the shed too."

Her eyes widened. She remembered him mentioning that before. "But how did you come out ok?"

He gave her a smile. "You, Tori. Seeing you again, being near you, having your lips on mine. Tori, I love you. I just kept holding onto that."

"Oh…" Tori said dejected.

"Oh…?" He asked.

"Yeah, oh." Jade replied.

"Shut up, Jade."

Robbie showed a confused look, "Jade?"

She nodded, "Yeah…" Tori looked up at her friend. "Something happened…something scary…" She took a breath. "And what's even more scary is that you went through the same thing as I did, and I'm the one that might be going crazy."

"Might?" Jade asked.

Tori turned to face Jade, "Shut up!"

"Tori?"

She turned back to her friend, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what it is…" She buried her face in his chest, trying to absorb as much of him as she could. "I…I…I… don't understand…"

"Hey…" Robbie said to her, calming his voice. He took his hand and started to rub her back, trying his best to soothe her. He kissed her head, "Remember, we're an 'us' now. All your problems are mine and all my problems are yours."

When she heard him say that, her heart broke. Here was a guy that she loved and he loved her back. And he loved her enough to listen to her, to not be scared off by the fact that she might be crazy, that she might be losing her mind, that she might becoming far from what she used to be.

She looked up at him, tear stains dried upon her face. He leaned in and kissed her stains away. "We'll get this figured out." He smiled down at her, "So, tell me. What's going on? Why you tell Jade to shut up?"

Jade grinned. "This will be good." She made her way to the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Tori rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her chest and arms, giving her the cocoon that she loved so much. "It happened the first day." He nodded. "I dunno how long I was in the shed, but I saw Jade. And we began talking to each other. She just wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking to me, and even began asking me if I was crazy. I kept telling her I wasn't. I kept telling myself that she wasn't real, that I just had to wait until this was over so I can come back to you."

Tori felt Robbie rubbing his hand down her back, encouraging to go on. "And that wasn't the worst of it." She let out a breath. "It got worse when you sent me Rex."

"Oh..."

"Yep, good ole Rex." She smirked, "We really had fun there, didn't we Vega?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

She smiled, "I know you didn't. I know you gave me him so you could be with me. And I love you for that. But, that's not what happened. Rex came alive." He showed a confused look. "And he wasn't on the level of Chucky or anything, but he was just as I remember him, annoying, cruel, and perverted." She smirked. "Now that I think about, it makes sense that he got along with Jade…"

"So you saw Rex and Jade together?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Tori took a breath. "And they were worse. Jade kept playing the 'You must be crazy' card, and Rex kept trying to get with me. Physically."

"Ouch."

She nodded, "And then Rex disappeared. But then Cat showed up."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was getting pretty intense. After a while Cat really actually seemed to be helping me." He showed a confused look. "But, she was helping in her Cat logic."

Robbie nodded, understanding her point.

"Each of them were annoying and they wouldn't leave me alone. They kept showing up. I even saw you, Robbie…"

"You saw me…?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and that's what hurt the most. To see you, to listen to you, to see you're loving eyes. Consoling me, being you. I first knew you weren't real either. But you were there, protecting me, loving me, being you. You felt so real. And I finally began to think that maybe you were real. But when you disappeared, I lost it. I even lost it more when Jade came back and tormented me more."

"I wouldn't say it was worse."

"Jade…"

And Robbie just held onto her, being the person that she needed him to be. "You see her now, don't you?"

Tori lifted her head off his chest and scanned the room. She saw Jade sitting by the foot of the bed. "Yeah. Kinda hard to miss when her fat ass is bringing the bed down."

"Hey!"

Tori grinned, "It's not all one sided."

Then Jade disappeared.

Tori sighed in relief, "Now, she's gone." She turned to face her friend. "You think I'm crazy, don't you? You think your girlfriend is sick in the head; that she can't tell the difference from reality to imaginary."

Robbie sighed. "I think we both need to get out of here. Being cooped up in a cell isn't doing us any good. I that that once we get out of here, and talk to your parents, we'll get you the proper care you need." He gave her a smile. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I just can't. If I didn't know you were back in this cell while I was in the shed, I'd probably be seeing people everywhere too."

Tori pulled out of her cocoon. She sat up, her eyes still gazing at Robbie. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

He gave her a smile, "I think that we're crazy for each other. But, I don't think you belong in a mental hospital. You're Tori Vega. I'm Robbie Shapiro. I love everything about you. You and I will pull through this together. I'll make sure of it. I can't lose you. Especially when you helped me get over Rex and break free of my parents. Be the man I know that I can be." He cupped her cheeks and leaned in, kissing her lips. Briefly, but just as loving.

Tori felt the emotion behind his kiss and listened to his heartfelt words. Tears welled in her eyes, glad that he wasn't freaking out. She kissed him back, just as brief as he did moments before. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said to her. Robbie took his arms and wrapped them around Tori's back, pulling her to him. "I just wish I really was there for you in that shed. Hopefully then you wouldn't be seeing Jade all the time."

She gave him a smile, "I wish you were there too." She leaned her forehead upon his.

He gave her a smile. "But do you mind telling me two things?"

"Yepperoonie."

"What you did you do during those two days? That, and can you hold me?"

Robbie opened his arms wide, allowing Tori to slide down and place her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Holding you, done."

She smiled, "Good." He kissed top of her head, "Now, spill."

* * *

><p>TBC in 14c<p>

Yep, chapter 14 is to be spread into 3 chapters, lol. Sorry, this chapter is just spreading itself out.


	17. Chapter Fourteen C

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M  
>Chapter: 14c<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie grinned at his friend. His fingers ran down her long tendrils. The soft texture was smooth against the pads of his fingers. The feeling sent a sensation through him that he missed for the last two days. He looked at her, "So what do you want to know?"<p>

Tori sighed, and closed her eyes for the first time. Simply taking pleasure in Robbie's hair stroking. "Just tell me... you know, just tell me what happened? From the moment we were separated until I woke up finding myself in my bed."

He nodded, understanding her wanting to know what happened. He shrugged, "Not much happened after you were taken…"

"Really?" Tori asked, surprised that he said that.

"Well, we were put in lock down." Robbie replied, his hand still stroking her hair. "For the first few hours we were stuck in our cells. The riot took some time quieting down."

Tori opened her eyes and turned her head so she can look at him from her position. She gazed up at his face as he looked back at her. His hand went from her hair to messaging her shoulders. "So, you did nothing?"

"For the first few hours, yeah." He replied. Robbie shrugged, "The only thing I was able to think about was you though. Hoping that you would be ok, hoping that you weren't hurt, hoping I could get my hands on a DeLorean." She smirked at that mention. "But every time I thought about you, it just made it harder."

She took her hand and caressed his cheek. Her eyes taking in his sincerity. "Being away from you was hard for me too."

He took his hand from her shoulder and grasped hers. He held his hands around hers, rubbing it, giving her the comfort that he knew she needed. "You had it worse though."

"Yeah." Tori agreed turning her head back so she could rest on his chest. His hand went back to stroking her hair. "But we're together now. That's what's important."

He grinned, "It's where I want to be."

She closed her eyes again, "Me too." Tori smiled at his hair stroking. "You still haven't told me what happened once the lock down was lifted."

Robbie nodded understanding what she was addressing. He looked down at her one more time and smiled at the image of a Tori Vega without worry. Something he was beginning to cherish with every passing moment of every day. He took breath.  
>"You remember the deal we had set up with Monica?"<p>

Tori opened her eyes again. She turned her head so that she could look at him as he told her the story.

"What do you want?"

Robbie shifted nervously as he looked at the taller woman. He let out a breath, and gulped, not liking what he was planning on doing. "I…I… wanted to talk to you."

She nodded, "So talk?"

"First, um… thanks for the help." She nodded. "You saved me allot of… well… allot of pain."

She smirked, "Depends on how you look it." She took her hand and gestured him to sit beside her at the table. "Just be glad it worked out."

Robbie nodded, understanding what she meant. "I am…" He gave her a smile. "Believe me, I am."

She smirked, "I bet you are."

Taking a breath, he was here for a reason. "I was actually wondering…"

"About?"

Robbie could feel the sweat transpiring on his forehead. He was actually really nervous about asking Monica this. "With Tori not here, you're going to need some help, aren't you?"

Monica looked at him, curious what he was talking about. "What are you getting at?"

Robbie sighed, "The plan. The whole end Tori had to go through with." Monica nodded, getting what he was insulating about. "With her not here, you're going to need to get the orders out."

Monica took a cigarette from her ear and a lighter from a pocket. She lit the lighter and placed it upon the end of the cigarette. Lighting it, she placed the lighter back in her pocket and placed the lit cigarette in her mouth. "You think you can pull it off?"

He shrugged, "Someone has to do it, right? This way, it gets done. You wouldn't have to go looking for Tori when she gets out." She nodded, knowing he had a point.

"It does need to get done." Monica said with a puff of smoke. "The shipment has to be sent out."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah."

Monica considered for a moment. "Well, since the riot happened, nothing was done. And I have gotten a few complaints from other prisoners." She turned her head to the clock that was by the far end of the prison. "A run does have to be done tonight. Just before dinner." She went in her pocket again and brought out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it. "You take the shipment here. Once you do, Rachel will pass them out. Do this for the next two days, and then Vega can take over."

He took the paper and looked at it. "This is all I have to do?"

Monica smirked, "You do know what you're transporting, right?"

Robbie showed a confused look. "All Dana told Tori and me was that she had to meet with you."

She grinned, "I bet. She didn't want to get caught talking about it." Monica took a puff of her cigarette. "Especially with Bertha around at the moment. Being her cellmate isn't something that she likes to deal with." Robbie nodded understanding.

"So…what am supposed to do?"

"I was able to set up the laundry job for Vega. Cleared up her regular job with somebody else. I'll do the same for you." Robbie nodded, "What job do you do?"

Everyone at the prison had a job to do during the day. It was something they had to do, help keeping the prison organized.

"Janitor detail."

Monica told him, "I'll get Sarah to cover your shift for the time being." He nodded.

"And this is for just today and tomorrow, right?" Robbie asked, making sure he was right.

"Or as long as Vega is kept locked up." Monica grinned.

"Ok…" He drawled out. "Just so that I know what I'm transporting, you mind telling me what it is?"

Monica gave him a look. "You sure you want to know?"

Robbie looked at her, uncertain if he wanted to know. If he didn't know, he couldn't be brought into questioning if something ever happened. He could play the 'innocent card.' After all, 'ignorance is bliss,' but he didn't want Tori to go through this alone, especially if they got caught. "Tell me."

Monica nodded. She looked at the coast to make sure it was clear, when it was; she leaned in and said one word.

'Cocaine.'

Robbie just stared at her…

"Ok…" He took a moment. "I'm game."

Tori looked up at her friend when he told her that. She took both her hands and grabbed him by the ears, pulling him to her. Tori gave him a kiss, pouring full emotion into it. Letting him go, she whispered, "You did that for me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want you to get in trouble if you weren't around. It wasn't so bad. I just had to move it. Did it a few times too."

Tori pulled herself out of her gentle cocoon. She turned around so that she and Robbie were look at each other. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down until Robbie was the one laying on his back. The bed still still covering them, her legs still sandwiching with his. "You didn't have to do that."

"You told me this before. We're together in this. Everything you have to go through, I have to do too. I can't let you do anything like transporting cocaine alone. If you got taken away from me, I don't know how long I would have before I lose it. You may be seeing Jade everywhere you go, but for me? I don't know what would happen. Maybe I would end up being Chucky. Maybe Rex comes back, just stronger this time. Maybe I would be too disturbed that I might do something drastic, trying to get my parents' approval. I don't know. I don't want to think about it, Tori…I just can't." Tears started to well in his eyes as he gazed up into her chocolate orbs. "I love you, Tori. I'm so just in love with you. I can't deal if you're not around, I just can't."

Her eyes watered as he said that. She loved Robbie so much, and this just added more to that. The fact that he would do anything to keep her safe, protected, loved, even if it meant being at the risk of being caught in a drug trade. She leaned down to him and captured his lips with hers; pouring all the love she could with her kiss, trying her best to let him know that nothing can take them apart.

She left his lips and started to kiss his face, leaving a trail to his jawline and proceeded to his neck, kissing him, showing him her love for him. As she continued to kiss her friend, she couldn't help but notice his shaft getting erect. She smiled at his sudden resurgence.

Lifting her leg, she positioned herself until she was right in front of him, lining up perfectly with him. Pulling herself from his face, she placed her hands on his shoulders and slid herself around until she found his erected member. Smiling at him, she slid upon it, feeling him squeeze into her tight pussy, biting her inner cheeks, fighting the yelp that was surly to happen. She was grateful that she was able to stop herself and was enjoying the simple act of being whole, being connected, being one. She lowered her head and started to kiss him again.

With each kiss that she gave him, she started to pump her body up and down, allowing him to build from within. Allowing her walls to get wet as she pumped faster and faster, moaning along with the rhythm. Keeping her mouth shut so she didn't scream out in ecstasy, not wanting to bring any attention to the love making couple. Her eyes glaring into Robbie's, hoping he was getting her drift.

Robbie did the same idea, trying to keep himself as Tori continued to pump herself more and more. Sweat beaded all around his body as the two commenced in their act of love. He had a hard time fighting the moan as they continued to thrust.

His head shot back as his eyes rolled into his head, feeling the climax that was soon reached, feeling the satisfaction that Tori was performing for him, and as well for her.

When she felt him explode, she couldn't help but bask in pure joy. She took one hand and tossed some hair behind her ear, feeling the sweat that had engulfed her body, glistening in early morning lights basking, signaling the start of a new day.

"We… we… we… gotta stop…" Robbie whispered bringing his head back up, looking at his beloved.

Tori nodded, eyes glued to Robbie's. Not wanting to take one second away from him, keeping herself sustained. Her mouth opened and she formed the shape of three words with her lips. 'I Love You.'

He smiled back and mouthed, 'I Love You, Too.'

She soon felt his arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her to him. He nuzzled his lips into her neckline. Kissing her in a spot that only sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but grin like a hyena at the sheer moment he kissed her. He raised his lips and whispered into her ear, "We gotta get dressed."

Tori pouted, "I don't want to."

"I don't want to either. But, we gotta."

She sighed and looked one more time back at him, her eyes locked with Robbie's. "Just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together. Don't think for a second that I won't."

Tori nodded, "I know." She looked around the corridor, making sure the coast was clear. When it was, she leaned into Robbie one more time and kissed him, trying to absorb as much as she could of him in his natural handsomeness. She gave him a smile, "You're the only thing that matters to me right now."

He smiled, "Same here."

Tori nodded and stepped out of the sheets, making the quick movements she needed to make until she reached the pile of clothes by the edge of the bed. Taking them in her hand, she quickly jumped back in bed and started to separate them.

Both of them grabbed what they needed and started to dress under the sheets, trying to remain hidden from the rest of the cells.

It wasn't long until they started to hear footsteps coming down the corridor. Their hearts beat faster as the steps edged closer. They quickened their pace as they reached the last of their clothes.

Tori grabbed her zipper to her orange jumpsuit and started to pull it up when she heard the baton of a guard clanking against the bars of the cells. She looked back at Robbie and saw as he had some difficulty finding his.

"Hurry." Tori whispered to him, trying to urge him to find it.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." He said in a whisper.

"You two. Vega and Shaprio, come with me."

Their eyes widened. Robbie finally found his zipper and pulled it up. They turned around and saw a guard opening the door.

"The chancellor wants to see you." The guard said as opened the door.

Tori and Robbie looked at each other. Two words entered their minds.

'Oh Crap.'

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 15<p> 


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M  
>Chapter: 15<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori watched as the door to their cell opened. From the moment the guard put his right foot into the cell, she couldn't help but feel a surge of fear enter her heart. Her heart began to beat at a faster rate praying to God that the guard did not hear them talking about cocaine, hoping that if the chancellor did hear about this, she would be able to be able to stay with Robbie, hoping to remain together. Remain as close as they have become, as much as in sync they had managed to develop into.<p>

She already went through allot of pain and torture being pulled away from him. So much so that it nearly drove her insane. Drove her to imagine the likenesses of Jade, Cat, and even Rex into reality.

Tori couldn't go through that again. She couldn't deal if the chancellor did something that would separate her from Robbie. Her eyes started to well with water, afraid of what may come. And seeing how she went into the shed for the last two days, she wouldn't put it passed the chancellor to do something drastic.

Going 48 hours was more than enough. She couldn't lose what she just recently gained. What she recently began to entrust her life with. And it was all because the chancellor made an error in sending Robbie to be on the girl side.

That was the beginning of all their problems. Trying to remain together throughout this whole ordeal, knowing that at any moment the chancellor would wise up and separate them to their proper jail sides. And then they would have to at this alone, separated by all they knew and held dear to them.

They already lost their homes, they lost their families, they lost their friends, they lost their freedoms. They lost everything Americans had the right and privileges to obtain. And they were now in a foreign country, stranded, alone, and trapped in jail. All because of accidental crimes.

In a place where neither of them thought they would ever be. Trapped together, in a prison they had no right to be in. Building a relationship that would sustain all they had left, of everything that they left behind, of everything that they still had, and out of everything they were able to grow with.

If the chancellor separated them, they would lose all that.

Especially after everything Robbie and her did to remain together, stopping themselves from being themselves, praying that they would remain together. Stopping anything that would give them away as a couple. Because they knew that if the chancecllor found out about them then he would separate them for sure.

But with the fact that the guard came to get them especially at a moment when they were just discussing cocaine and what scared them more was they were mere moments from being found out that they had sex. Not by a mere one minute ago.

The fear that she just started to feel from within soon magnified and with every step that they took, she couldn't help but fear the worst. Knowing that at any moment the chancellor could find out about what just happened and tear them apart, tear their whole world apart, and everything that they built within the last week and half would shatter, and they would truly be alone.

Without her friend.

Without her confident.

Without her lover.

Without her Robbie.

Tears were begging to slide down her cheeks and her heart pounded in fear for the worst.

But then she felt her hand being grasped. She turned her head to look at the reason, and she saw him. She saw him giving her the strength that she needed, giving her the warmth that she desired, giving the love that he could only provide her.

A smile crossed his face as she looked at him. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something to her. But no sound came out. All that did was three words that he mouthed to her.

'I Love You.'

'I Love You, Too.' Tori mouthed back as they edged closer to the chancellor's off.

And when he mouthed those words, Tori knew that somehow, they would remain. Somehow they would be together. Even if they weren't, Robbie and her built a relationship that was strong, that was sturdy, that was safe, that was love.

No matter what the chancellor would do to them, as long as they held on together, they would be fine.

The door to the chancellor's office opened. The guard took a step to his right and allowed Robbie and her to enter. Tori took a moment and looked back at the prison. She was about to cross the threshold to the chancellor's office when she heard one sentence.

"I'll be here waiting for you, Vega."

And then the door closed.

She just hoped she would be fine.

"Dammit, Jade."

Robbie just looked at Tori in sorrow.

* * *

><p>Both of them found themselves in the office of the chancellor's office. They looked on as they saw the back of a chair from behind a desk.<p>

Robbie and Tori looked at one another, taking a deep breath at the sight of the man that could ruin everything that they had built within the last week and a half.

"They're here, Chancellor."

He waited a few seconds, trying to turn his chair around. Having some difficulty one guard came over and swiveled his chair. Pointing it directly in front of the two Americans. "Ah, Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro…"

Both Shapiro and Vega looked at one another one more time and then at the chancellor, staring at his face, still being covered with two different eye patches. "Are you here?"

"Yes." A guard said from behind him. "They're standing right in front of you."

"I cannot see them." He reasoned. "I need some recognition."

"We're here." Robbie announced.

"See." The chancellor said. "Was that so hard?" He faced the direction of the voice. "I hope you two have been enjoying your stay here."

"We're having a great time." Tori whispered to her friend.

"I'm sorry. I did not hear you." The chancellor declared.

"We're managing." Robbie announced, making his voice louder.

The chancellor nodded. "Good." He began to drum his fingers on his desk. "It has come to my attention that something has been going on without my knowledge."

Tori and Robbie took a deep breath, afraid that he knew about them having their relationship or the matter of fact that there was a drug trade going on within his walls.

"Ever since you two have come back from your attempt to escape, word is something has been going on. Something I've been just beginning to become aware of. And it's something that I have to correct."

Tori soon felt the grip on her hand get tighter. She looked at Robbie and gave him a smile, holding onto the one thing they had, trying to keep themselves grounded with the fact that as long as they had together, they should be safe.

"It appears that the riot that had happened was an attempt to cover what happened two days ago. And I believe you two had something to do with it. Something to cover what was happening."

A moment passed.

"Do either of you want to explain…"

A knock was sounded from hind the chancellor's office door. "Yes?" The chancellor asked, acknowledging the bang.

The door opened to reveal Brett Simmons. He came in with a dolly carrying a laptop and a television set. He looked at the chancellor. "We have everything that was needed."

Robbie showed a confused look. "Chancellor?"

He looked directed his gaze at the voice. "It has come to my attention that I am under direct orders for this to happen."

"Orders?" Tori asked, just as confused as Robbie.

Simmons gave them a smile and went to a plug, "It'll be up momentarily, Chancellor."

He nodded, "Very well." Turning back to where he thought the teenagers were standing. "It seems against my will, this has been going on. And I have to deal with this. Get this resolved and get the problem worked out. I can't have my prison go through this. Again. And it seems that you two are behind this. Or have taken part of it."

Robbie and Tori watched as Simmons plugged in the laptop and television into an outlet. He also plugged in a cable that went from behind the laptop to the wall and one that went to the television set. Simmons opened the laptop and turned it on. They continued to watch as he began to get things powered up.

"I was given direct orders for this to happen." He grunted, anger in his voice. "But it is something that needs to be taken care of." He glanced to his left, "Do you have everything set up?"

"Just about." Simmons announced. He turned on the television, and then went to the laptop, performing the few tasks he needed to set up. He then took a camera that was laying behind the laptop and placed it on top. Going back to the keyboard he did a few more controls.

Soon the television began to flicker. "Alright, we're almost there." He pushed another button and then television flickered again. A picture appeared on screen. A familiar setting came upon the screen.

"We live?" They heard a voice ask from the screen.

"Just about." Anther voice said.

Brett went to the camera. "We're good here."

"Good." A voice replied.

"Oh my god!" Robbie said, getting Tori's attention. He turned to her with a smile. "Do you get what's happening?" She looked at him in confusion. "Look at the TV." She did as he suggested.

A body soon dropped into a chair. "Thanks, Freddie." The voice from the other camera said. The chair turned around. Both Tori and Robbie watched as two hands went to the camera , readjusting it to his point of view. A face soon came into a view. "Are we getting through?"

"Yes, you are." Brett announced.

"Good." The other man on the camera said.

The camera came into focus and a face came online. When Tori saw who was online, a grin appeared on her face. She grabbed Robbie and pulled him to her, keeping him to her, a tight hug wrapping around him. Robbie had an equal look upon his face.

"Hi. My name is Spenser Shay." He said from the camera. "I'm here to talk on the behalf of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro."

"Yes," The chancellor said from his desk, annoyed at the new chain of events. "I know you have been working on getting Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro out of their sentence here."

He leaned into the camera. "Only because you placed both of them in jail for reasons that they were not responsible for. Both accounts were accidental reasons. You're eye and your octopus were never the center of an attempt to cause you any harm."

"They admitted, Mr. Shay. They admitted that they did both of these crimes on purpose."

"Only because you wouldn't hear the truth. Only because you were still grieving over the loss of your eye and octopus."

"That does not matter." The chancellor declared. "They escaped. If my guards did not catch up to them at the airport, they would've escaped. But, they didn't. And I fully expect them to live out their sentence."

"Which you never gave a proper sentence. You just threw them into a cell. And that was it. You didn't even give them a proper trial and you sent them into a situation that they had no defense."

"I gave them a lawyer." He declared. "I provided the council that they lacked."

"One of which that did not meet the requirements to defend in their best interests."

He got to his, and held out his arm. Brett nodded knowing what the chancellor wanted. He walked over to him and guided him to the camera where he could 'look' at Spenser. "This is not my fault." He reasoned. "This is not the United States of America. You do not have jurisdiction here."

"You placed Robbie Shapiro in a cell with Tori Vega. You placed a man in a woman's cell. You placed minors in a cell. And you put a teenage man on the women's side. A place where any woman would take that to their advantage." Spencer held up a pile of papers. "When you did that, you made it very easy for Robbie Shapiro to be raped. In fact, that did happen. He was the target of a sexual assault. One that he had no right to be involved with. I got papers here from the United States Government that reads when a male is the victim of a sexual nature, and one that is done to a minor; the country where the said male is being held loses their jurisdiction.

"I have every right for the immediate release of Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. They are to be released from Yerba immediately and brought back to the United State. To the custody of the parents of Tori Vega. To David Vega and Holy Vega where they are to be treated for their raped encounter."

"Tori Vega did not take part of any rape." The chancellor announced.

"But you did suspect her to take place of a situation that she had no right to withheld. You did not even give them the right to a phone call. I repeat, both Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro are to be released. The only matter that has to be pointed out is that Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega are needed to be given proper care for everything they had to endure." A moment passed, "And the guard Brett Simmons is to take them out of their and to the airport as requested."

The chancellor grumbled. "You cannot do this, Mr. Shay."

"I can." He replied. "And I did. Now please, allow Mr. Simmons to escort them out of the prison where they will retain everything they had before they were imprisoned. Then he will take them to the airport and wait with them until their plane arrives. When they leave for the United States of America, Mr. Simmons will return to your prison."

"This is not over!"

"Yes, it is." Spencer say. "Now please, sit down so I can make sure Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro have heard everything that has been described to them."

With anger in his voice, he issued out his hand, "Please, take me back to my seat." A guard nodded and did as he was told

When the chancellor sat down, Spenser said, "Are you two okay?"

Robbie and Tori made their way to the camera. Smiles spread across their faces. "Thank you so much, Spencer." Tori announced.

"Thank you." Robbie grinned.

He smiled, "Glad to help. If you two ever need me, let me know." He turned to Brett. "Can you please escort them to the airport?"

"Certainly." He replied. "This way, Mr. Shapiro and Ms. Vega."

"Thanks again." Robbie told Spencer.

"You're so welcome." He said with a smile. "Have a safe trip home, Kiddoes. You're parents will be waiting for you, Tori. They'll be also picking up, Robbie."

Tori looked at Robbie and pulled him into a hug. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes. She pulled him out of her hug. "We're going home!"

"Thank god!" He replied and smiled at his friend. "Let's get out of here."

"This way." Brett said as he went for the door. "I will take you to the airport."

"We're going home!" Tori announced with pride. She wrapped her arms around Robbie's shoulders. "And back to the home we know we can share together."

He grinned at her. "Let's go."

That said, Brett Simmons led Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro out of the chancellor's office.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Epilogue to Follow.


	19. Epilogue

Title: Bound  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: M  
>Chapter: Epilogue<br>Category: Robbie/Tori  
>Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."<br>Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"So here we are."<p>

Robbie looked up from his seat on the steps. His eyes welcomed the image of his beloved Tori Vega looking down at him. She gave him a smile. "We're free."

"Yep…" Robbie replied, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Tori sat down beside him, confused at his response. She took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. His head rested on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She smiled at him, "I mean, c'mon, Robbie. We're free. We're going home."

"Yeah….yeah... we are." He let out a sigh.

Tori looked at his hurt features. His eyes had sad gleam to them. Almost as if he was regretting what was about to happen. She let out a breath, already knowing why he was acting this way. You don't spend two weeks with a guy behind bars and not learn about him. "I thought we went over this."

He closed his eyes, "We did." A moment passed. "And I'm not trying to pull you down with me or anything…"

"But…"

"But… when we leave here. When we get off that plane, see your parents, see everyone… It'll be like before." He reasoned. "The only difference is I won't have a home."

Tori pulled him closer to her, making sure that he was all but glued to her. "It won't be the same. Like you said, you're parents are gone. And I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to let you go homeless."

He let out a breath. "I know how your parents see me. I know they see me as the 'weird kid.' They see me as the kid who wanted to touch your father's nose. When it was throbbing above anything. I'm also the kid who dropped in on your parents' anniversary. They were watching 'Terms of Endearment.' You don't do that to a couple. Especially that, and invite people over to their house, killing their date. I know I wouldn't like it if we were having dinner at a fancy restaurant and then our friends drop in and kill the mood."

She stared to rub his arms, trying her best to comfort him. "You weren't yourself then. You weren't the Robbie Shapiro you were born to be. You had too many things going on. And seeing how you and your parents didn't get along, I can understand you not wanting to be home. Not wanting to go home to that." She looked at him, "You wanted to go somewhere where you knew you were safe, protected. Where you felt secure enough to be out of your parents' reach." Tori added, "I wouldn't want to be in house where I heard my parents complain about me."

"And the nose thing?" Robbie replied with a smirk.

"Robbie, you also held my blood up into the light." He gave her a shy grin. She smiled, "I just think you think you find the human body fascinating." She added, "You definitely enjoy female anatomy."

He couldn't help but smile at that mention. "I was given good 'hands-on-experience.'"

"Maybe too much 'hands...'" Tori smirked. He gave her a look. "Alright, there is never any too much 'hands-on-experience.'" Robbie lifted his head off of shoulder and kissed her cheek. He smiled again and then placed his head back on her shoulder. "You ever think about going into medicine?"

Robbie showed a confused look, "What?"

She replied, "Think about it. You're always into trying to learn about the human body. Whether it's by touching my dad's nose, looking at my blood, or sleeping with me."

"I…I… never thought about it like that…" He said to her, surprised he never thought about it before.

"Well, it is a good field to get into." Tori told him. "And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind being in love with a doctor."

He smirked, "I bet you wouldn't."

"It would even get back at your parents." Tori added. "Think of it. They kicked you on your ass, they disowned you, but you fought back. You got yourself a high paying job, allot of respect which I know you've felt you've been lacking, and a hot girlfriend; a hot pop singing girlfriend."

Robbie smiled at the phrasing at what she just said. "Wow." He pulled himself off of her and looked at her. "You really think I could do that?"

"Robbie," Tori said with a smile. "I think you can do anything." She leaned into him and kissed his lips, enjoying the fact that Robbie had a genuine smile on his face. Tori pulled back, "And, I'll do whatever I can to help you get there."

He smiled at his girlfriend. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since before we met with the chancellor." Tori replied with a smile. She put her hand on his knee. "But I am happy to know that you're in love with me."

And then he looked at her. He looked at the beauty that was Tori Vega. He looked into her chocolate orbs, and knew that behind those eyes was a girl that was fighting a battle. A battle with herself. She may be in a loving mood right now, but after hearing her last night, after seeing how fragile she was, he knew that he wasn't alone in the problems department.

That somewhere in the beautiful mind of Tori Vega, she was broken. Something that made her see things that weren't real; that weren't really in front of her. Manipulating her to see people that really weren't in front of her.

His heart broke knowing that at any moment, Tori could be sitting with him, talking with him, and suddenly get the feeling that they weren't alone. That beside her sat either images of Jade West, Cat Valentine, or even himself.

He looked at her again and felt the presence of her hand on his knee, comforting him. Especially when he knew that she needed comfort too.

"And you want to know what I would do first with all this doctor know-how?"

"What would you do, Dr. Shapiro?" Tori asked him, playfulness in her voice.

"I'd find out what was wrong with you. I'd find out a way to stop you from seeing Jade, Cat, or even me. Well, not me me, but the me that you know isn't real."

She gave him a smile. "I have no doubt in my mind that you would do that."

He pulled her into a hug, giving her the closeness that she needed; that he needed. "I'll find some way to get you back. To get the girl back who saved me. Because I gotta tell you, Tori. I'll do anything to keep you with me. To keep the love we have for each other alive."

She pulled out of his hug, her eyes glazed over with tears. "As long as I have you, I'll know I'll be ok." Tori leaned in and kissed him, throwing allot of emotion into it, throwing all the love she had for him. Knowing here was a guy who not by five seconds ago was having a 'pity party' for himself and was now holding onto her, protecting her, giving her the security that he knew she needed.

Tori withdrew her lips from him, her eyes still looking into his. "You're the best thing that came out of this horrible place. That you're here with me, in Yerba, being the wonderful man that I know you are. That you were the man that I always knew I can turn to. Even if I am crazy, I know I have you to keep me grounded. That Jade could be sitting right next to me, and when you're here, I'll know I'll come out ok."

"I'll always be here for you, Tori." He gave her a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tori said with a wide smile.

"You two ready?"

Tori looked up from Robbie and at the foot of the steps. There, in front of the Yerba prison was Brett Simmons, a friend to the both of them. The one guard that was able to help through everything. That helped them get in touch with Spencer, that helped her get out of the shed that final night.

Tori gave him a smile. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I think we are."

He grinned, "Good. Because your flight home leaves an hour and a half."

She was soon offered a hand. Tori looked up and saw Robbie smiling down at her. she took his hand with ease and he brought her to her feet. "As long as I have this man by my side, I'm more than ready to get home."

"Y'know what?" She looked at him, "I am too."

"Glad that you two are ready." Brett told them. "Because we gotta go."

Robbie looked at the prison one more time. "I'm not going to miss this place."

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"You two have everything you came with?" He asked the couple.

"The only thing we don't need is laying back in our cell." Tori looked at him in confusion, gave it some thought, and nodded.

"Are you sure about it?"

Robbie took a breath. He kissed her one more time. "If you're fine without him, I'm more than fine without him."

She shrugged, "Besides, some kid could find him."

He nodded, "Yep. Some kid."

That said, the two of them headed down the steps one more time of the prison that held them for two weeks; of the place that brought them together. And joined the guard one more time so he could take them to the airport and then they'd be able to go home.

The only thing left behind rested back in their cell.

Rex Powers was gone, left by the far wall of their cell. A memory that neither Robbie Shapiro or Tori Vega wanted to bring back with them.

That said, the two Americans joined the Yerbanian in his car and drove off to the airport.

But down in the cell that the two of them shared a hand went to the far wall of the small room. The owner bent down and picked up the fallen puppet. "I'll make sure you get back to where you're needed, Little Guy." She then took Rex Powers in her hand and went to see someone that might be interested in seeing the dummy.

THE END

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. The end of Bound. Yep, it's sad to say, but this story is over. I must admit that this was something that I wasvery proud of writing. Bound was a story for me that was deep in emotion, angst, and the value of friendship and love. It went far beyond the original plan of how it was written, but it came out on top.<p>

There are two people I want to thank for their help within this story. First and foremost, MaybeWolf. I enjoy all our private messaging and the ideas that you helped me with. The same can be said about ZenNoMai. So, thank you both for your help. This story would not be the same if you two didn't offer your assistance.

I also want to thank all the people who left a review for this story. The Dragon of the North, Jeremy Shane, RaptorIV, blueberry24, Riotstarter1214, Raiden 2342, SuperNeos2, GallaundetLurker, L, SeaIng, LimeBlue, and Tron. Wow. You guys are awesome! This fic finished with 104 reviews! The most reviews I ever got here! So, thank you all again. You guys are the best!

And this is not the end of the story. A sequel is planned and will go into production soon. I just want to work on a story I haven't done in a couple weeks. Once Bound got started, it was hard to put this story down. So, I just kept writing it. And, I think it paid off.

But I got to go back to my Buffy work for a chapter at least, and then I'll come back with the sequel.

So, thank you all for reading this story and thank you all for supporting me on this. I hope all enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around for the sequel.

That leaves one question though. What happened to Rex? You'll find out in UnBound. Coming to a computer screen near you, hopefully next week.

Oh, and since I got you here. If anyone one of you need help with a story, let me know. I'm more than willing to lend a hand.

Until next week, this is Jonathan signing off.


End file.
